The Last One Standing
by Tas36
Summary: Chpt.6! AU: InuYasha is the last demon on Earth. In order to escape Naraku the Scientist, and to be free InuYasha looks to the help of...love? Will she be enough? InuKag, a little MirSan. my 1st Inu fic! [On hold]
1. Chapter 1

The Last One Standing

under the request of my beloved cousin (**lalexa**) i have made an InuYasha fic! so yea...i hope all you InuYasha lovers will like this! plz review and tell me if you like it or not ok? lets get this started!

Chapter1:I Found Her!

With one swipe of his arm, another man was sliced in half. Blood spewed out of the body, and got all over him. The half-demon InuYasha let out a frustrated growl as the now dead man fell, his body splitting in two. Already, China belonged to his 'master,' and now he was in Japan.

"Excellent work Mut. Do me a favor, hurry up! How are we supposed to-" The radio cut off as InuYasha smashed it with his fist. He hated his new life, and he hated being ruled by his master. InuYasha kneeled down and tried some of the mans blood. He gaged, the blood tasted aweful, meaning all these men were to weak for him. A bullet wizzed past his head, causing him to growl. Why did he do this all the time? Why didn't he just kill all the people he wanted to, and then just run? Why did he stay loyal? Did he really belong to that Naraku guy? _'Hell no! I just need them to find me a suitable mate, then we're outta here! No one can tame me!'_ InuYasha thought. With this new anger of being controlled, InuYasha slashed out his claw, slicing the man's head right off. The blood got all over his face, but he didn't care. Once again InuYasha grolwed, he wanted entertainment! He sniffed the air, trying to get a scent of something strong, or fun, but only got blood. It has been only five minutes, and already this town was deserted. All the families fled, meaning InuYasha couldn't look for a mate. He growled loudly and slammed his fist into the ground, causing a small crater to form.

"Damnit!" He whispered. Not only did he not find a mate, but he had anger, and no one to take it out on. All the cowards had ran, and now he was alone. The wind kicked up as a copter started to descend toward him. "Great..." InuYasha growled. When the copter landed, a tall man with long black hair stepped out, and had a smirk on. He looked to his left, to his right, and then his eyes landed on InuYasha.

"Get over here mut." Naraku ordered. InuYasha growled, but he walked to Naraku. Once a few feet infront of him, InuYasha fought back his pride and kneeled. The last time he refused to kneel, never mind! He shook his head at that thought, it was aweful! Naraku chuckled and walked to InuYasha. With another chuckle, Naraku petted InuYasha, as if he was a dog. All the guards around laughed while InuYasha bit his tongue. _'When I get my mate...'_ He thought of all the things he could do once he was free. A scout appeared before Naraku and got his attetion.

"Sir! This whole town is deserted, no one is around. This is yours." The man said. Naraku smirked and looked at InuYasha.

"Well done Mut. I guess you'll get your treat tonight." Naraku turned and headed for the copter. "Keep Mut there happy, I will be back at the place later." Naraku got in and the copter took off. InuYasha was cuffed with those special cuffs and was taken back to the lab stalls. The whole way there, he was thinking to himself. _'Naraku never left this place since I was taken here...where the hell could he be going?'_ He wondered. The door to his special room was opened and he was placed inside. Once in there his cuffs vanished and he sighed. His stall was made to look like the meadow he remembered as a young boy. The room was huge, and had nothing but grass in it. There was a few flowers here and there, along with some trees. There was a hammock, and one tree was made so he could sleep on one of the larger branches. The air was always fresh, and there was a small pond as well. There was only three doors in this room; one for his bathroom; another for him to leave and 'conquer' the next town; and his so-so door. This door lead him to a room like this one, but smaller and made for one reason. Every night he did a good job, a woman was put in that room, for _him_. This was where most of his mate searching was done. But everytime he checks the girl, she was never the right one for him. Thus, he was forced to continue to 'work' for Naraku. If he wasn't the last half-deamon alive, Naraku would have died months ago, and he would care less about the girls.

"InuYasha, are you hungry?" A voice from the intercom asked. It was one of the scientists assigned to watch InuYasha's every movements.

"What do you think? I'm starvin' over here! I want steak, and I want it as rare as you can make it! And it better be hot too!" He yelled. In a few seconds a 'ding!' was heard and his steak appeared. He almost drooled when his nose caught scnent of it. He pounced on it and gobbled it down, like this would be his last steak ever.

"Anything else?" The man asked.

"Yea," He crossed his arms," I want a woman soon, and I want this pace to smell fresher! How the hell am I supposed to conquer and shit for you if I'm not all that refreshed?" Another 'ding!' was heard, and InuYasha took a deep breath. _'That's more I like it.'_ He thought. He turned to his right when he heard a scream.

"LET GO OF ME!" The female's voice boomed. InuYasha smirked. Every time he met a new girl, he was closer to finding the perfect one. This girl was a little tall with long, silky black hair and a weird suit on. She was tossed to the other room. The moment she landed all her strength was drained from her. She got up and growled. "This is far from over!" She yelled as the door closed. InuYasha chuckled as he entered the room from his room. The girl backed up and showed a little fear. "You're a...-"

"-Half-demon. Yea, got a problem with that?" InuYasha took his sweet time getting to her, making sure her nerves would get the best of her.

"I use to kill demons for a living! You better stay back!" She didn't seem as scared anymore, but you could here the fear in her voice. InuYasha smirked right in her face.

"With what powers? This room drains females of any strength that would give me a hard time. It's obvious you don't wanna be here right now, so let's make a deal. You," He pointed to her,"shut up so I," He now pointed to himslef,"can see if you're the woman for me. If you are, I get you pregnant so I can be a dad and all that other good shit. If not, I don't know, maybe I'll kill you." He shrugged it off. The woman was about to protest, but InuYasha beat her to it. He put his mouth on her neck, making her body stifen instantly. After a few moments, a growl was heard and InuYasha backed away. "What's your name?" He asked. His back was turned to her.

"It's Sango." She replied as she rubbed her neck. "What the-"

"-Miroku, she's not the one I'm lookin' for either." InuYasha crossed his arms and walked to his stall. Some Scientists came and grabbed Sango. She was brought to Miroku who was waiting for her arival.

"What was that all about?" She screamed. Some of the men cowarded and backed away, while Miroku fell in love...in _his_ way.

"Well you see, we need him to rule Earth. Yes, we may be moving at a slow pace, but at least it is working." Miroku waved off the other men, and they left. "Not only is InuYasha looking for a woman...bu-"

"Watch it dork." Sango grolwed. Miroku took a step back and raised a hand in defense.

"Now now, no need to get physical here." He said weakly.

"Good!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha growled and jumped on his favorite branch. With one arm behind his head and his leg bent, he relaxed. It was times like this that made it worth while for him to look for a mate and be 'tamed.' _'Not to mention that steak was pretty damn good.'_ He added. InuYasha rubbed his eye and yawned. Who'd thought a little bit of kiling and blood shed could have worn him out so quick? He shrugged and allowed sleep to consume him.

The lights in his special stall went dim and the AC vents made a night-like smell in the air. InuYasha felt right at home as he drifted into sleep. A small square in a wall poped out, and a needle appeared. Just like every night, a blood test had to be taken from him. His blood was needed for Naraku's master plan to work. The needle entered his right upper arm, took some blood, and then went back in the wall where scientists could safely get it later. The prick of the needle did nothing to InuYasha, he was still dead alseep from the sleeping spices that were placed in his steak. Miroku sighed sadly. He knew the master plan, and he saw InuYasha as a friend. If he told InuYasha what would happen, it would be his life. Not only was he sad that he couldn't help InuYasha, he was sad that Sango just slapped him and he knew she didn't like him. He sighed once more before going to his room. He turned in for the night and went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, for real? That other island of Japan got attacked too?" Kagome asked. She just got back from high school, and the news she got from mom?

"You know that one island that is north of this island? It got attacked by that mysterious male. He fits the description that the Cinese gave us perfectly." Kagome sat down with a shocked face on. She was worried that her town would get attacked, and now she believed her nightmares were comming true. Her mom turned up the volume on the T.V. because there was a special news bulliten that she thought they both should hear.

"Good evening, this is Claudia speaking, and we have special news that you need to hear. The young, silver-haired male that was said to terrorize China has moved on to Japan. His motives for reaking havoc is still unknown, but we do know one thing. He seems to look around for young women when he is done with an attack. We don't mean for the people of Japan to have a heart attack, just know that your young daughters that are old enough to have kids are the ones who are in danger. We ask that you keep your doors locked at all times and never allow your daughter to be alone. That's all the news we have for now, and we believe the route this young man is taking is due south." Kagome's mom muted the volume.

"Wow...this is serious. Kagome, no school tomarrow, you hear me?" Kagome was half way to her room upstaris.

"You don't have to tell me that twice!" Kagome called. She entered her room and locked the door. She grabbed her cell and tried her friend's cell. No answer. "Oh no...come on, answer Sango!" Kagome re-dialed the number.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango jumped up and looked around. She was in a room, thankfully by herself, and it was dark. She jumped again when she heard her cell vibrate. "Hello?" She answered tirdely.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha's ears perked up, and he jumped awake. Why did his ears wake him up? Again they perked, and he heard a voice...two if you wanna get technical, but only one mattered. "Can it be...?" He asked out loud. He jumped down from his tree and went the closest he could to a certain room. "...It _is_ her!" He exclaimed. He jumped back so he was in the middle of his room. "**MIROKU! WAKE UP DANMINT!**" InuYasha yelled. The intercom beeped.

"You...(yawn) wanted..something?" A tired voice asked.

"Uh...yea! I need to go out!"

"Why? I could get in trouble for letting you out."

"Not if you knew I didn't kill someone." InuYasha said.

"You actually forgot to kill someone?" Miroku asked, shocked. InuYasha thought for a moment. _'That's perfect!'_ He thought.

"No, that person got away and Naraku rushed me so I couldn't get them...but now I can hear them, let me out!"

"(sigh) Fine, but you better come back soon, or I'll get killed!" InuYasha's door was opened.

"Like I would care." InuYasha said as he took off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm serious Kagome! That man is a jerk! All he does is check to see if you're the 'perfect' one for him, and when he says you're not some other guy tries to get with you! It's gross!" Sango yelled.

"Wow...this whole time I thought I would be killed. Having some guy 'check' you is still messed up, but at least now I know I wont be killed." Kagome said.

"Yea, lucky you. I have no idea what's gonna happen to me. But don't worry, I'm sure that I can handle a half-demon."

"I can't believe there still _is_ a demon around!"

The girls continued on with their chat as a certain silver-haired male landed on a nearby rooftop. He looked through the window and saw a young woman with black hair. He listened his best to the conversation.

"...Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" Kagome assured Sango. InuYasha's ears perked up again. His shocked face truned to one with a smirk.

"And there we have it." InuYasha was sure of it now. After five long months of searching, he found the one girl he was looking for. With swift, silent moves InuYasha ran back to his room. Hu jumped back on his tree branch and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kagome, sleep well." Sango said.

"Same for you, goodnight." Kagome and Sango hung up. Sango lay down and instantly went to sleep. Kagome lay in her bed and thought for a while. Sango didn't sound scared one bit, should Kagome be scared if Sango was there? _'Let's not think about this now. Time for sleep.'_ Kagome closed her eyes and fell sound alseep...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

i thought this was a good place to end this chpt. so...how did you guys like it? and this fic is rated M for a reason! but should this b a lemon or not? plz review this fic and tell me ok? i wanna know if this is good for my very first InuYasha fic! how good did i do!

Tas36


	2. You're Mine!

The Last One Standing

wow...ok so only getting one review kinda sucks, but at least this fic got some good hits! so, im gonna keep typing it! (plus its for my cuz!) so, here we go!

Chapter2: You're Mine!

The lights of his room brightened, acting like the sun rising. InuYasha yawned and stretched, that was a good sleep. Once he remembered what happened last night, he jumped awake. The lighs went full blast, and a 'ding!' was heard. Some eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice appeared on a silver platter. At first he was in no mood to eat, but after his stomach growled he ran to it and gobbled it all up. After eating he went to his bathroom. It was then some scientists went in and got the blood sample they took from him while he slept. Quickly and quietly they took it and left. InuYasha came out of the bathroom and yawned. "What am I gonna do now?" He thought out loud. Every day after he conquered a place, he had to rest. Now he couldn't leave..and he could'nt grab her. _'I almost forgot about her!'_ He thought. He sat down, crossed his legs, and thought about last night. He was on a rooftop, and gazing through a window. He remembered a girl, with long, black hair, and her voice...but he never saw her face. "Perfect..." He muttered. Soon there was a click-like noise. "That's even more perfect!"

"Good morning to you too." Miroku's voice said through the intercom. "So...did you kill the person you missed?" InuYasha's sweat dropped.

"Uh...ye-yeah! Man, he got far too! I already know most of the next town!"

"Oh really? Well, that's good news." _'Hm...I hope this works!'_ InuYasha thought.

"Since I know most of it...I should leave now! I could conquer this quicker!" The other side of the intercom was silent. "...Come on Miroku! You _know_ this is a good idea!"

"Yes it is but...since when do you _want_ to go and conquer?" Again, InuYasha's sweat dropped. _'That was a **perfect** idea! Yeah right stupid!'_

"Uh...ever since...I thought I smelt another demon there and I really wanna kill it?" He tried.

"Wait! _Another_ demon?"

"NO! Uh...I mean...it's like an ancestor, not an actual demon. But that smell pissed me off, I really need to kill that...what ever it is!" Miroku sighed.

"Let me talk this over with the other people, give me a few moments." The other side went silent again. InuYasha sighed, he was so stupid back there! Why was he nervous? _'It's not like that was a life or death situation!'_ He thought. He stalked around his room, so angry that he was stupid! As the last demon, the least he could do was not be stupid! All the other scientists who heard him, or was watching the video, are probably laughing at him now! With a growl, he plopped down and started thinking of something else. What if he could leave today? What if he did find that girl, not notice her, and kill her? What if she really wasn't the one? _'Yeah right! I know she's the right one! But how would I recognize her?' _Poor InuYasha was not meant to be a thinker, so all this thinking got to him. With nothing better to do, and a good reason to not get a head ache, he stopped thinking about it. Now all he focused on was killing all the people who would get in his way.

"Come to think of it, my claws need a good cleaning, they smell like shit." InuYasha got up and went to his lake. He put his hands in the water, and slowly swished them back and forth. The ice-cold water made his hands tingle, and it felt good. The click-noise came back. "..Well? Can I go or not?" InuYahsha yelled impatiently.

"You can, but you better be back tonight! You have some-" Another voice started.

"-Tests to take, I'm not stupid." InuYasha finished.

"Yes, you are. (chuckle) I saw the tape." The man started laughing as InuYasha's door opened. _'Once I have my mate, and maybe a kid, that man is gonna die.'_ He thought as he ran out the building.

* * *

Kagome woke up nice a slowly. Since she had no school today, she got to sleep in. (lucky her!) Now refreshed, she got up and stretched. A little yawn came with it. "I wonder if mom is here too." She thought out loud. Slowly she got on her feet and went downstairs. 

"MOM! KAGOME'S AWAKE!" Sota yelled.

"I'm right here Sota. Hush and eat." Kags mom placed down a plate of eggs and some bacon. Kagome sat at her usual seat and a plate was placed infront of her.

"Morning mom. Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked, trying to be nice.

"No...not really. I'm so worried about all this."

"Let me guess...I can't go out with friends can I?" Kagome asked, now sounding bored.

"It's dangerous out there, of course you can't! Are you crazy?"

"Just today, so I can say, 'Sorry guys, my mom's being over protective and won't ever let me outside again! This is goodbye!' That's all I want to do!" Her mom sighed.

"You can go then, but take Sota with you, I still have to work and I don't need him destroying the house. Also, go to the store and get some food, we might be stuck in this house for a good while." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ok mom, you know what's best."

"What's best is you stay inside."

"Alright mom, come on Sota." Kagome and Sota headed out, their mom shaking her head.

* * *

"Please don't! I have a wife and kids and-" 

"-A family, right? I don't have that thanks to you shitbags!" InuYasha drove his nails into the neck of the now useless man. He gaged and chocked on his own blood as InuYasha went deeper and deeper. He did this slowly, trying to make the man pay. When the man finally stopped breathing, InuYasha did a horizontal swipe and the mans head went flying off. InuYahsa let the limp body drop as he searched for any other people. _'Hm...I recognize this. Which way do I go now?'_ He thought. Before he knew it, there was a group of seven men, and six of them were shooting terrible shots. InuYasha smirked and charged them.

"He-he's comming! **RUN!**" One man yelled. The nerves got the best of the others, they dropped their guns and ran as well. InuYasha stopped in his tracks. He was not here to kill, he was looking for _her_.

"I can kill them all some other time, right now I _need_ to find her!" With new found determination, InuYahsa turned the other way and took off, all the while jumping and hiding. If people knew he was comming they would hide, making it harder to find _her_. He growled. Just because he needed her as a mate, didn't mean he _wanted_ to waste his time looking for her!

* * *

"Sota, hurry up!" Kagome yelled. They were at the store, and Sota wanted one little candy bar. Kagome said he could get one without knowing he would take for ever just to get one. 

"But..they're all good! I can't pick just one!" Sota gave her a sad face.

"Alright. How about I pick one and then we go?" Kagome walked over and picked one randomly.

"Well...Twix is ok, but not my favorite." Kagome rolled her eyes and picked another one. "Butterfinger is good, but still..."

"Oh will you hurry up and pick one?" Kagome yelled. Sota jumped and got a Hersey's Cookie & Cream bar.

"I like this one!" He smiled nice and big.

"OK! Now let's get outta here." They walked to the nearest cash register and got in line.

* * *

InuYasha punched the man strait in the face, and he fell flat on his back. With his dagger-like nails, he stabbed the man, getting him right in the heart. He got up and glanced around, and saw a family of... 

"Ah shit!" All the kids ran around screaming their heads off, alerting all the people who were nearby. The town errupted into one of panic as screames and yells for help filled the air. InuYasha would have ran, to try and get them all to calm down, but his nose stopped him. What was that smell? _'Might as well go for it.'_ He ran toward it.

* * *

"Hey Kagome? Why are people running around?" Sota asked. He was by the exit while Kagome was still paying for all the food. 

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" She asked, souding a little impaitient.

"Um...Why are they sreaming and looking scared?" He asked.

"I can't see them, you figure it out."

"Hey Kagome! There's a man here with doggy ears and silver hair!"

"Sota!" She turned around. "No there-" She stopped. There, in the window, was a tall man, with yellow eyes, dog-like ears, and long silver hair. She instantly got nervous, that was the man from China! "Sota..." She had tears in her eyes, would he kill little Sota? She feared that would happen. She slowly dropped her things. "Come...here..." She said quietly. She also out stretched her hand. Sota got her nervousness now, he slowly backed away from the window. InuYasha seemed to twitch, he recognized that voice. It was then Sota turned around and ran to Kagome. The moment their hands met, InuYasha jumped through the window, scarring anyone who could help her. Kagome heard everyone scream, and she ran the other way. He played with her, taking his sweet time and appearing infront of her out of no where. Even when Sota screamed, InuYasha had a good time. But when the smell of men entered his nose, he got serious. He chased Kagome so she went out through the back door. Once there, she noticed a dead end...or she thought. There was a very slim exit, and she ran toward it. She let Sota go first, and they moved their fastest through the slim exit. Kagome looked back for a second, and she saw the silver hair. _'He just left that spot! He's gonna go another way!'_ Her heart started to race. Why did she have to be so stubborn earlier? Why couldn't she take her mom's advice and stay home? When they got to the other side of the alley, they were in the middle of the street. There was some people there, along with the army.

"I think we're safe now sis." Sota said, a little out of breath. Kagome glanced around, she couldn't see him any where...were they safe? The crowd screamed, and some gasped.

"There he is!" A lady screamed. Kagome followed the lady's finger, and saw InuYasha on a rooftop. Not only did he intimidate her, he was smirking, making her fear of him worse.

"Sota, stay close." Kagome warned. Sota nodded and clung to her right leg. InuYasha stood there for a while. If he was to stay with Kagome, the least he could do was show off his strength. But this is InuYasha we're talking about, he got impatient very soon. So, instead of waiting for more men to come, he jumped down, smirking more when everyone started to scream and yell. One by one, the army men died by his claws. A head went flying off here, an arm there, even a finger, anything to torture the race that killed his family and race! He remembered that he wasn't there _just_ to kill, but to get his mate. She didn't get that far, fear had froze her. The difference of her placement was the fact that she was no longer in the middle of the street, and Sota was not on her leg. InuYasha took his sweet time going to her. When he got close, Sota jumped infront of her.

"Sota!" She yelled.

"You leave my sister alone you dick!" Sota yelled, his arms out stretched, trying to look larger. InuYasha smirked. With one little swipe, Sota was done.

"NO! YOU JERK!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha ignored it, grabbed her before she could reach Sota, and took off. Rooftop to rooftop he jumped, Kagome on his shoulder. The whole time she was punching his back and crying, it was getting rather annoying.

"Oh my...SHUT UP!" InuYasha yelled.

"You killed him..you-you..." Kagome stopped yelling, it was a waste. It's not like she could stop him...from doing what ever he was doing. _'Might as well make this easy on me. Mom...forgive me.'_

"Took ya long enough." InuYasha retorted. He continued to jump until there was no more city, he was close to home. He stopped at the edge of the island. Kagome didn't do anything, all she did was look at the sand beneath her.

"...Why..." She looked up at him, a tear slipping down her face,"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" She fell to her knees. "Why did you kill Sota?"

"Shove it, I barely scratched him." Kagome continued to weep. "For cryin' out loud!" InuYasha pushed her on her back and hovered above her.

"What-" She screamed. InuYasha bit into the right side of her neck, she was his now. She dug her nails into his back and tried her best to push him off. When he was done, he allowed her to push him off. "What was that for?" She yelled, her hand on her neck and her voice a little shacky, yet pissed off.

"Now you are mine wench, shut up." He got out a radio. "Hey...I'm done, pick me up...Yea," He smirked at Kagome, "I finally got her...uh-huh. Naraku and all his stupid people are goin' down soon...alright, ALRIGHT! I'll stay here...I know that stupid!" He pushed a button and put it away.

"I'm _yours_? You expect _me_ to do what ever you want me too?" InuYasha thought for a moment, than nodded. Kagome stomped her foot. "I'm not gonna do anything you tell me to!" InuYasha smirked and got in her face. He barely knew her, but this attitude was perfect.

"Really? What can someone like _you_ do so that you don't have to listen to _me_?" He asked. Kagome went through all her pockets and got something. It was a necklace, the one she was going to give to her friends today. She put them around his neck. "WOW!" He jumped back and pretended to be scared. "You put a _necklace_ on me, now I'm gonna die!" Kagome shook her head at his stupidity.

"♪InuYasha...♪" She made a weird face to go along with her sing/song voice.

"What?" He asked, a tad-bit nervous.

**"SIT!"** The necklace glew and InuYasha was forced down to the ground, head first of course. He got up, shocked.

"What was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his cheeck.

"_That_, was for killing Sota, taking me hostage, and biting me!...Why did you take me anyway?" She asked.

"Cause I thought it would be nice to have a bitch for a mate." He spat. He jumped when Kagome glared at him, but that disappeared.

"Mate?" She asked. InuYasha turned so his back was facing her and crossed his arms.

"Duh! Are you stupid girl?" He jumped again, he could feel her eyes on him.

**"SIT!"** She yelled once more. InuYasha had the dirt in his face again. He grolwed in annoyance, why did he fall for this trick? He was about to get up when wind gusted around him. It was the copter that would take him home. It landed a safe distance away from them and Miroku stepped out.

"InuYasha..." Miroku nearly drooled as he looked Kagome up and down, and tried to 'draw' her with his hands. "Who is this?" InuYasha growled and stepped protectively infront of Kagome.

"This...is _my_ mate. Back off bastard." He grolwed. Miroku sighed. "Didn't you get that one girl?"

"No...she thinks I'm nasty." Miroku looked down. Kagome thought for a while, and then shrieked.

"YOU'RE THE PERVERT THAT MESSED WITH SANGO!" She yelled. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"He won't touch you," He glared at Miroku, "will you?" He growled. Miroku's head shot up and he raised his hands in defense.

"No! Of course not!" He tried.

"Good, now let's go home." Miroku got in the copter, InuYasha and Kagome sat in the back. He fell asleep while Kagome sadly looked out the window. There went her chance to see her mom, to see her friends, and to check Sota. She glanced at the sleeping InuYasha. _'Maybe now I can stop him from killing people, and save my frineds and mom too.'_ With that thought, she fell asleep. Miroku smiled, and turned the copter a weird way. This didn't wake them, but it made Kagome's head lay on InuYasha's shoulder. _'What a cute couple...'_ He thought as he took them to the 'place'...

* * *

that's it! i know, this chpt was short but o well! at least i updated, rite? is that good enough? well...since i didnt get any reviews, i hope i get good hits on this chpt! lol and review if ya wanna! thanx for reviewing cuz! 

Tas36


	3. Day One

The Last One Standing

wow...i didnt expect to get any reviews, this is great! thanx you guys! ) oh that makes me smile! so...the least i can do is stop holding you guys up and let you read my awesome update! ((lol!))

Chapter3:Day One

InuYasha woke up fast. He glanced around and noticed he was in his room again. It was normal for him to be in there, but for some reason, he felt the need to be some where esle...but why? _'What the hell has gotten into me?'_ He thought. With a shrug, he jumped down from his tree. The lights flashed on and his breakfast appeared. With out any thoughts he gobbled it down, like every other morning he had at this place. Once he was done with his food, he got that feeling again...that he needed to be some where else. By now his paitience ran out and he wanted some answers. "MIROKU! WAKE UP DAMNIT!" He yelled. After tapping his foot ten times he yelled again. "**WAKE UP!"** He yelled once more. After another three taps, he heard the click noise. "Bout damn time!"

"What is it that you want, InuYasha?" Miroku asked tiredly.

"Why do I feel like I need to be some where else?" He asked. The other side went silent. "Don't do that silent thing! Answer me!"

"How am I supposed to know the answer to that question?"

"Because I can smell you on me! Where ever I last was, you were there too!" InuYasha crossed his arms. _'Crap...I'm supposed to keep him busy until that girl is ready for him. What should I do now?'_

"Ok...you got me. But! I'm not allowed to tell you anything, not yet. And now that you know that, I must stop talking to you." There was a click noise again.

"Wait-what? Miroku! Get back here!" No response. "MIROKU? **MIROKU!**" No matter how hard he tried, Miroku never came back. "Damnit! Now what am I supposed to do? And why the hell can't I remember anything?" Aggrivated, he plopped down and started thinking. (you know how on anime they make that face where their eyes and mouth are strait lines? thats the face hes making! i LOVE those faces! ill call it the **a**strait face! LOL!) No matter how hard he thought, no matter how much he focused, he couldn't remember a thing! _'Let's see, um...OH! I went out some how yesterday when..OUCH!'_ InuYasha forced his mind to go blank. He passed his limit, he couldn't think anymore, it hurt too much. He angrily stood up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Kagome blinked her eyes open. There was so many people around her. She looked to her left and saw some guy in a scientist suit taking...notes maybe? And to her right, a man just stuck a needle in her, and she didn't feel a thing. If it weren't for that man's glasses, she would have never seen the guy behind her, holding her still. This was so weird for her. Where was she? How did she get there? Why did her head feel like it was about to explode, and the rest of her body completely numb? What was going on? She let her head limpy drop, she was just so out of it.

"Report." One man said. When Kagome got enough strength to look up, she saw a man there. He was tall, his black eyes starring at her, with long black hair, and a white...fur coat on? (what would you call that anyway? and im using the Naraku from the 1st few seasons, the stronger one mite come in later. .) The scientist that seemed to be taking the notes ran to him and told him anything strange.

"The pills we gave her were supposed to knock her out, or give her a massive headache that would kncok her out," He looked at Kagome," but as you can see, she is wide awake. I do believe everything else worked, her body is completely numb. We got the shots from every where you asked."

"I need a shot from her stomach." Naraku said.

"Yes sir, we'll do that in a minute. First I think you'd like to know that there _is_ something weird with her blood, we don't know what for sure yet." Naraku nodded and the scientist pulled out a needle. He ran to Kagome, and the man holding her lifted her up. "This won't hurt a bit." Quickly, the needle went inside her stomach. He was right, it didn't hurt. _'But when this stuff runs out...I'll be in so much pain!'_ Kagome thought. When the man pulled out the needle, Kagome kicked him hard in the gut. All the other scientists gasped and looked at her with shock. She shouldn't be able to do anything!

"Don...'t...touch...m-me." She said very weakly. What ever they used against her, it was starting to work. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Naraku pointed a finger and Kagome was dropped to the floor. He walked over to her. Weakly, she looked up to him, right in the eye.

"What does Mut see in you?" He asked. Kagome's eyes widened. He was talking about...Inu...paka? What was his name? She pretended to be weak once again and lowered her head. If there was anything that she remembered, it was the fact that he bit her on the neck, and she knew some how to keep that private. Her hair moved with her head and covered both sides of her neck. Now all she could do was hope that this Naraku guy didn't see it, and that the scientists didn't see it either. "Awake or not, she is weak. Send in the back up." Naraku ordered. Kagome looked up the most she could with out moving her hair. She gasped at what she saw. She saw a woman standing there, and she looked alot like her.

"Wha...?" Kagome asked.

"I am Kikyo." The woman said. "And InuYasha belongs to _me_." She said in a stuck-up voice. _'InuYasha belongs to me bitch!'_ Kagome wanted to yell. But why? She _just_ met InuYasha, and he killed Sota! What was wrong with her body?

"You see little girl, Mut is planning something against me, and a specific woman is part of his plan. You are not good enough to be with him, so I will replace you with her. Don't worry, once you heal you are free to go. Kikyo will tell me his plan, and I will kill him when I'm done with him." Naraku smirked. "Infact, maybe I can use you instead. Lock her up with the other woman we don't need. I'll think of some thing to do with them later." Kagome was picked up when a man from yesterday appeared.

"Sir, InuYasha remembers yesterday! He's pounding on his window, and it's cracked! Kagome needs to see him so he can calm down!" Miroku reported.

"No, send in Kikyo in a few minutes. Mut is planning something, I know it. I _need_ to know what it is before it leads to my downfall. Kikyo, get ready. Miroku, make sure this Kagome girl gets to the room with the other girl, and _don't_ let them escape." Naraku turned and left, followed by Kikyo and the scientists. That one man was still holding Kagome, so Miroku sighed and lead them to the room where Sango was.

* * *

When the door opened, Sango jumped slightly. She was not expecting anyone to come today! She gasped when Kagome was tossed into the room. "Kagome! Are you ok?" Sango picked up Kagome so she was laying there, but her upper back was in Sangos arms.

"She needs her rest." Miroku said as he closed the door.

"Did you do anything to her?" Sango started to sound pissed.

"Now now, I didn't do anything. The other scientists took some tests, for reasons I don't know, and they gave her pills that would knock her out. I'm glad she's knocked out, her head was pounding, I could tell by her face. Just put her on the bed, we need to talk." Sango gave him suspicious eyes. No matter what Miroku said, Kagome did need some rest, so she was placed on the bed. Sango sat next to her friend, rubbing her head while glaring at Miroku.

"Well? I'm listening!" Miroku sighed.

"What I'm about to tell you will not only help InuYasha, but it will save you and Kagome as well." Miroku took Sango's hands in his. This was a weird experience for her. Miroku looked into her eyes with such determination that she found herself blushing. "Please, will you hear me out and do as I say, when ever I say it?" Sango gave a discusted look and took her hands back.

"Don't try anything stupid dork." She spat. Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Good. You see, Naraku is using InuYasha to take over Earth one small country at a time. All he cares about for now is Japan and China, then we believe he will make a huge army out of the survivors and take over Earth. Even though it was humans that killed all demons and his mom, InuYasha is working to save Earth. He needs a uh...mate and a kid to do this. With a family he will get stronger, and then kill Naraku. Once Naraku is dead, InuYasha will probably go some where away from humanity and leave us to peace. I just need your cooperation, and this will happen."

"So let me get this strait. You want _me_, to let Kagome get _pregnant_ with some_ demons _kid so Earth can be saved from some mad man?" Miroku nodded.

"Exactly!" He smiled.

"Then what about you? What will you do when and if this works?" Miroku's smile disappeared.

"I'm hopping to find a woman myself, so I can join InuYasha and maybe Kagome. Knowing him, he'll give her a chance to go back with people, or join him. Either way, I'm sticking with my friend, I owe him anyway."

"Wait. Owe him?"

"Yes, but I will have to tell you that some other time. I need to leave before Naraku finds out I'm still here. Please, just help."

"Ok. When Kagome wakes up, I'll fill her in."

"Thank you, Sango." Miroku got up and left.

"Your welcome, Miroku." Sango whispered.

* * *

"GIMME HER _NOW_!" InuYasha yelled. He stopped banging on the window, but he still demanded to see his mate.

"For the last time Mut-"

"I wasn't talking to_ you_! Miroku get over here!" There was two click noises.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." Miroku's voice said. "Did you want something?"

"Yea! Where the _hell _is my mate?" InuYasha yelled.

"She's on her way. Naraku wanted to give her a check-up and make sure she was ok." InuYasha made a shocked face.

"Did he see...?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. Don't worry. Oh! And while we're alone, the woman you're about to meet is _not_ your mate! Just play along!" Miroku whispered.

"What? Why?" InuYasha was getting annoyed.

"I already told you, Naraku wanted to see her for a while." Miroku was talking again. _'I get it! Some one must be with him now!'_

"Fine! But she better be here soon!" InuYasha turned around and plopped down. He was done with Maroku and didn't want to get him caught. Plus, he had a few things to think about. Like what the heck he was gonna do when the fake girl showed up. But he had to take it easy, he could really hurt something! _'Well...I guess I'll just pretend to be happy, and then I'll just yell at her or something. But I have to be careful. If I get Miroku caught, it could be his life!'_ InuYasha pondered about all this. He didn't want Miroku to get caught, but he also didn't want to seem stupid infront of everyone again. How would he do this? _'I guess I'll just check her nice and early, and then I'll realize she's not the right one.' _With that conclusion, InuYasha went to bathe. The least he could do was look nice for her when they would be reunited.

InuYasha stepped out of the bathroon, nice and refreshed. His nose caught scnent of something, and he looked to the other room. In there was a woman, with black hair. He remembered what Miroku said and immediately noticed what he said was true. This black hair seemed oily and clumpy, not silky and beautiful like that of his mate's. But if that wasn't her, then where was she? InuYasha grolwed and headed toward the woman.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mate?" InuYasha growled. The woman turned around and looked InuYasha right in the eyes. She expected him to fall in love with her, but all he did was grolw because she didn't answer him. "Well? Where is she?"

"Silly, I am her." Kikyo said sweetly. InuYasha made a fist with his right hand.

"Don't play with me wench, where is my mate?" Kikyo did a stuck-up gasp.

"I'm telling you, I am her!" She stood up and InuYasha growled. Trying to scare her into telling the truth, he got in her face.

"Where is she?"

"Who told you? Who told you I am not your mate so I can kill them?" Miroku mentally gasped. He was in the video room with other scientists and Naraku himself. If InuYasha messed this up, it _would_ be his life.

"I don't need anyone to tell me! Your hair is a ball of _shit_ compared to my mates! Your whole body reeks of other men, you slut, and my mate fears me, you don't!" He grabbed her by the neck. "I will only ask you one more time, where is she?"

* * *

"Sir, we should send her in before Kikyo is killed." One scientist suggested. Naraku growled and punched a wall.

"Miroku, get that Kagome girl!" He ordered.

"But sir, she still needs her rest."

"I don't care! Get that Kagome girl and save Kikyo's life, we still need her!" He ordered once more. Miroku sighed and took off for Kagome's room.

* * *

"Oh Kagome, please open your eyes." Sango whispered. She had been in that room with Kagome for a hour, and still Kagome showed no signs of getting better. Her head was burning up and her breathing never stayed at the same pace. Poor Sango had no idea of what to do in order to make her friend get better. Sango took the cloth she had been using and whipped Kagomes head once again. This time, Kagome eyes started twitching and she started groaning. Sango gasped. "Kagome! Are you ok?" Sango asked, hopping to get a response from her.

"S-s-sango...my...h-head hurts..." Kagome managed.

"I know, you're burning up with a fever. Please, stay with me while I help you. I just want you to stay awake so I know you are ok." Kagome weakly nodded and Sango smiled. She went to the bathroom and washed the cloth in ice cold water. When she went back to Kagome and placed it on her head, she smiled when Kagome's face showed the pain was leaving her. Kagome would finally start to get better. When peace seemed to come to the girls, there was footsteps in the hall way.

"S-sango?" Kagome asked.

"I know, I also wonder who that could be." Sango stood up, ready to defend her friend if that would be needed for some reason. When Miroku came barging in the door, Sango jumped slightly. "What do you want?"

"Remember what I said earlier, Sango. I need Kagome _now_, so InuYasha doesn't get himself and me killed." Miroku breathed out. Sango's eyes widened.

"I want to help you, but..." She looked at Kagome, "Kagome needs so much more rest! Can't it wait for a while?"

"I'm sorry Sango, but we _need_ Kagome _now_!" Sango sighed and steped out of the way. Miroku got Kagome and went out the door. "...Thank you Sango." He left. Sango closed the door and sat on the bed. She sighed and decided to lay down. _'Kagome, forgive me. Please, get better soon.'_

* * *

"I swear I will kill you..." InuYasha grolwed. His hold on Kikyo's neck tightened a little, but he still didn't want to kill her, not yet.

"I'm...tell-ing you! She i-is on h-...er way!" Kikyo breathed out. InuYasha impatiently shook his head and threw her. Kikyo hit the wall hard and fell to the ground.

"I'm tellin' you, I'm tired of waiting for her! She better get here quick, or else it's your life!"

"InuYasha! Don't!" Miroku called. InuYasha turned toward his side of the room, and through the glass he saw _her_. She was barely awake in Miroku's arms, and she looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

* * *

Naraku and the other scientists were awazed at what Miroku could do, calm down InuYasha with the sound of his voice, as if they were friends. _'I must investigate this guy.'_ He thought.

"Sir, it looks like InuYasha is calmer now, what should we tell him to do?"

"I want some one to watch Miroku, I think he's up to something. And tell him to offer a trade, we need Kikyo alive." Naraku turned and left the room. One of the scientist radi-od Miroku and told him what to do.

* * *

"Ok InuYasha, you know you can trust me. I will give you Kagome, but I need Kikyo in return." InuYasha turned and faced away.

"Feh! Like I need her! I'd gladly take Kagome if you take this wench away from me!" Miroku sighed, this was working out fine. Kikyo got up and ran out the room. Miroku took a few steps in and gently placed Kagome down.

"Listen InuYasha, she isn't well. All I ask is you rub this ice cold cloth on her head from time to time." InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"That's the same stuff that was used on me. I can handle her, take that stupid cloth out of here with you." Miroku rolled his eyes. Why was InuYasha always so arrogant? Either way, he was right. With a nod, Miroku got the cloth and left, leaving Kaogme and InuYasha alone. He walked up to her and looked down at her, she looked hopeless. "Look at how weak you are." He said with a smirk.

"Shu-t...up." Kagome muttered. InuYasha's smirk grew larger, some how he knew she would be stubborn and fight the biotics, just like he did when he was first captured.

"What's wrong? Ashamed of how weak you are?" InuYasha asked, with amusement in his voice.

"I sa-id...shut...up." Kagome's eyes opened lightly, and the first thing she saw was InuYasha's smirk. This aggrivated her.

"Oh yea, you're a weak one." He chuckled and turned away.

"I got you're weak for ya." Kagome said, in a low voice. It was working, she didn't stutter or pause. InuYasha stopped in his tracks and looked at her, his smirk still there.

"Oh really? Try me." He challenged. '_Knowing her, she'll tell me to 'sit', but since this room cancels out her powers, and she's weak, nothing will hapen.'_ He thought.

**"SIT!" **Kagome yelled. The necklace glew and InuYasha looked down at it.

"See? No-" While still looking down, his face hit the ground hard. When he looked at her, with that **a**strait face, Kagome sat up half way. When she saw that face, she busted out laughing.

"I told ya I got you're weak for ya!" She laughed out. _'Perfect! She doesn't even look hurt any more!'_ He thought with pride.

* * *

The scientists were all gapping at the screen. Kagome was hurt, she had all those biotics, she had that massive head aches, and she was in that room, yet a 'spell' she created herself worked fine, just a bit slower. "Go get Naraku, he needs to see the powers we're now dealing with." The head scientist said. One nodded and went to get their boss.

* * *

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled.

"Look at how weak you are!" Kagome mocked, still laughing.

"I said shut up!" InuYasha yelled again. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Oh yea, you're a weak one." She mocked again. InuYasha growled and got up.

"Pain in the ass." He muttered.

"InuYasha, thank you. I realize what you did for me, but I wanted to have fun. Thank you, really."

"You're so two-faced! And stop being nice! You need to-"

"Don't make me say it InuYasha!" Kagome threatened. InuYasha gulped and took a step back.

"Fine." He turned the other way and crossed his arms.

"Is this where you live?" She asked.

"Yea right! This is too small for some one like me! I sleep over there." Kagome looked to her right and saw the beautiful room.

"Wow...that's...so cool..." She whispered. _'I'm guessin' this is a good time to get closer to her, it'll be a while before she'll let me do anything to her.'_ With a growl, he headed toward her.

"This...is where I was born, but not really. I can remember a forest, with a tree that looked _just_ like that one, and it was so peaceful there. So I told Naraku that the only way he would ever get me to do anything, was to re-build the place where I was born."

"You were born in a forest? How come?" Kagome asked. She seemed really interested in the conversation, InuYasha could tell they would get colser by the end of tonight.

"After my father died, everyone found out who my mother was. Since Dad was a demon, and Mom was human, there were problems. She took refuge in a nearby forest and had me there. I have no idea what happened to her, maye she's dead now, I don't know." _'Even though I know why she's dead, Kagome doesn't need to know the reason.'_ He thought.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard being the only one." Kagome placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He looked at her, making his eyes look sad. _'And now for the kiss.'_ He thought. He slowly moved his face toward hers.

* * *

"Wow! He's actually making a move!" Shouted one scientist.

"I think he's trying to have kids!" Shouted another. Naraku just sat there, looking at a screen. _'Why?'_ He thought. '_Why is that girl so important excatly? Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to let you do that?'_

* * *

InuYasha's lips were about to touch hers-

**"SIT!'** Kagome yelled. InuYasha gasped, and then hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"He yelled as he stood up. What he saw was a very pissed off and sad Kagome.

"Because of you, Mom thinks she's the only one! Little Sota is _dead_ and she'll _never_ find me!" Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she went to the other side of the room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" InuYasha waved his arms all over. "My family is all dead, and you don't want to try and cheer me up? Why you selfish lit-"

**"SIT!'** Kagome repeated. Again InuYasha fell to the ground. "Just shut up and leave me alone." She whispered. _'This is great! Not even a day and she hates me!'_ He thought.

"Miroku! I know you can hear me! I'm done with this wench for tonight!" InuYasha yelled. In a few seconds some scientists came in the room. "You better take care of her!" InuYasha growled as he went to his room. The scientists took Kagome and headed for Sango's room. _'I need Kagome to like me! Someone, anyone, help me get her!'_ He thought. With a sigh, he jumped to his branch, ready for bed. Within moments, the lights dimmed and the vents let out some fresh air. Again, a needle appeared and took some blood, and he was sound alseep.

* * *

"Wow...that's gotta suck." Sango said as she listened to Kagome's story.

"I know, but now my mom must feel the same way. That InuYasha guy killed Sota...and mom will probably never see me again. I feel bad for acting how 18 year olds usually do, I should have listened to her."

"Don't worry, you'll change InuYasha, and save lots of people's lives, I'm sure of it." Sango smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Yea. If I see him tomarrow, which I probably will, I'll work on that. But for now, it's time to sleep!" Kagome giggled.

"You're right, it's like a sleep over now!" Sango added. They both got under the blanket.

"...Hey Sango...1-10, let's play!" Kagome giggled again.

"No! I know the people you'll use!" Sango turned the other way.

"That Naraku guy!" Kagome said.

"...2." Sango rolled over and smiled. "Your turn."

"...1! Hm...Miroku!" Kagome smiled nice and wide, she was hoppin they would hook up.

"I wish he would stop being perverted but...9!" She blushed slightly.

"WOW!" Kagome teased. "7 For me!"

"Ok uh...InuYasha!" Sango smirked.

"Same as you, his attitude needs work. Even with that, 10!" Kagome admitted.

"Wow, are you serious?"

"Yea! He's a sexy beast, literally!" Her and Sango both laughed at her stupidity.

"His eyes are cool, and I like his hair. I give him a 8." Sango added.

"Ok, I'm not judging some scientific dorks, time for bed! For real this time!" They both laughed and faced opposite ways, in hopes of no more talking. It worked, they both drifted off to an ok sleep...

* * *

there we have it! i know i switch scenes ALOT in this chpt/fic, i hope it doesnt bother anyone! and was Kikyos entrance good? bad? TELL ME! LOL cuz for real, i dont know what you guys think! this would be a good time to be a spychick, huh? well, i hope you guys liked it, and the sam ol routine too! review if ya wanna, and im out!

Tas36


	4. Let's Start

The Last One Standing

hey guys! well...its time to update this so...here we go!

Chapter4: Let's Start!

Kagome woke up, her head still pounding from yesterday, but her body no longer numb. There was no InuYasha, she had no anger to make her pounding head stop. The world was spinning, why couldn't it stop? There was crack...and then pain. Another crack, and a yell. Her right arm was throbbing, it was then she realized what was going on. She was hanging, huge metal cuffs were holding her up. Her arms were out and her legs strait, and this metal wall behind her. To keep her from swaying too much she figured. There was no way to defend herself form the whip, from the beating she was about to endure. Another crack, this time on one of her legs. She didn't make a sound, she didn't even flinch. Why was this happening to her? What had she done? She went out like her mother asked, she took Sota with her, she believed Sota was dead, she was bitten by a demon, taken to this place and now all this. What had she done to deserve this? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Did that stop the men? No. Another crack, on her left shoulder. And little groan was heard, nothing more. She would not cry, she would not do anything these men wanted, not if she was getting punished for something she didn't even do. She refused to. Just like before, another crack. On a sensitive area this time, on her right breast. This time she yelped a little, then nothing more. She was too stubborn to do anything, anything these monsters would want. The man smirked now, he had been waiting for her to respond some how.

"Look at that, she's almost broken now." What was that guy's problem? She wasn't some horse that was wild and needed to be tamed! She wasn't something you risk your life with to show off to others! She was a human damnit! And she'd be damned if she was an animal, if she eventually gave into these monsters' wishes! This time, a crack, and then a scream, as her right eye was blinded by her own blood. One of the men; one of the _monsters,_ hit a button and the cuffs let her go. She fell to the floor, not trying to do anything, afraid that's what they wanted. She would do nothing they said, she'd be sure of that.

"Listen here girl, and listen good. No matter how strong you are, no matter how important you feel, Mut gets what he wants, and he wants you. You keep your stupid comments to yourself and do _everything_ he tells you to do! Every time you don't, you'll meet us once again in here, in this very room, and be up there agin. Do I make myself clear? I don't want anymore problems with you. And, if Mut asks about your eye, lie to him. He doesn't need to know about our little..._agreement_." Before Kagome had a chance to answer, she was roughly picked up and taken to another room. It was a room for studies. Once in there, she was thrown in a tank. A mask, controlled by a man, covered her mouth and nose, so she would be able to breathe. Once the mask was secure, a blue-green liquid started filling the tub. As it touched her, her clothes were burnt off. Lucky her, the liquid didn't hurt her skin, and no one was in the same room with her, she was alone in that thing. Actually, she didn't care that she was alone. Infact, after that whipping, and being forced to be with the man that killed her brother, she could care less if some monsters saw her naked form. She didn't give a damn. The only thing that would bother her, was if she had a chance to go home, and there was nothing she could do to go home. That was the only thing, she wanted to be with mom, ever so badly. With Sota gone, that was all she had left.

The main scientist looked at the screen with shock. This girl, at the age of 18, had so much power, it wasn't even funny. He had it printed and called for a messenger. "Take this to Naraku, now he will really know what we are dealing with." The messenger nodded and took off, heading for the boss's room. "Oh lord..." the scientist mumbled, "...what did we get ourselves into?" With a gulp, he looked at the info once again.

The liquid left, and a naked Kagome stepped out. She sadly looked around and found a dress. She grabbed it and almost ripped it in half. She'd much rather walk around naked then wear something that made her look like a slut, but what was the point? She was being forced to be the slave of her borther's killer, she might as well take lessons on being one, that was her life now, the new her. She put it on and looked at herself. This dress was a red that went well with her hair and skin, it's 'V' was showing more cleavage than she ever saw, and it was so short. Even with it so short, there was a slit going down the right side. She felt so dirty, so discusted. But that didn't matter, this was something she had to get use to, it was the new her now. The door hissed and some men walked in. They licked their lips once they saw her, with that dress on and her silky, wet hair. She didn't respond to them, she only gave them a cold stare, while they took in her body. When they snapped out of the dream, they took her. They figured it was about time she went to InuYasha, to see if he liked the new look.

* * *

InuYasha entered his room. Those tests he took were so stupid! Every time it was the same thing! Just to check his power and his DNA, that was pretty much it! He was about to yell out some curses when he smelt something..._her_. He looked out the main, huge window and saw her, so very beautiful. He loved that red dress, showing off how grown she really was, and how her hair looked silkier than ever. He smirked with approval when she was thrown in his spare room, meaning they would be alone. He walked in, and she looked right at him. He gasped, what happened to her? Her left eye was emotionless and cold, her right eye closed tightly and a different color. Of course her beauty was still there but...what happened to all the rest of it? "Kagome...-" 

"-It's nothing. Sango accidently elbowed me when we were alseep." she lied. _'Note to self; hit myself later. I listened to those monsters, I lied for them.'_ She thought. With a shocked face still on, InuYasha sat down infront of her.

"You're lying." he stated.

"I am." she replied. Now he growled.

"What happened?"

"What do you care! Just do what ever and then leave me alone!" _'Just because my new life is a slutty one doesn't mean I have to enjoy it!'_ She thought. InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down so he was above her. She winced for a spit second, her right arm was still sore. InuYasha noticed this.

"What's gotten into you?" he demanded. Kagome got as close to him as possible and kissed him, right on the lips. He gasped at first, not sure of what to do, and then he kissed back. But it wasn't like her to kiss him, or to be any where near him! Why was she acting like this? He broke the kiss and got off of her.

"I'm embracing my new life, don't mind me." she answered his question from earlier. InuYasha shook his head angrily.

"Miroku! Get her away from me, and let me out! I have another place to conquer!" he growled. When the other scientists appeared, he left. Kagome stood where she was and BAM! right on her cheek.

"I told you to make Mut happy!" the taller one yelled. Kagome just looked at him, her cold eyes never leaving his.

"Know what Bill? I think she meeds to re-visit our room." the shorter smirked.

"Yea, Joe," Billl smirked also," I'd have to agree with you there." The door opened and Kagome walked out. When ever they tried to grab her she'd slap their hands away.

"If you're so desperate for me to keep InuYasha happy, then don't touch me. You know he'll hate that." she spat. Both men made fists. So, she thinks she's allowed to be slick huh? _'I'll teach her...'_ Bill thought.

* * *

"...She's gone?" Sango asked. Miroku sighed, this was harder than he thought. 

"Yes Sango, but...(sigh) Look. Everyday she'll have to go see InuYasha, but at night or when he's out she'll be in here with you. Understand now?" SLAP!

"Don't talk to me like I'm dumb, 'cause I'm not!" she yelled. Miroku rubbed his cheek, but didn't reply. "You know what? You never did tell me why you owe InuYasha."

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about that. Well, InuYasha attacked my town. He killed just about anyone. But when I told him I need to be alive, to kill Naraku, he spared me and I became one more person to watch over him."

"...But you work for Naraku. How will you kill him? And why?"

"I guess you know that I can be...a _little_ nasty at times but-"

"-A _LITTLE_? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You are a pervert!"

"No! Really, I'm not! Naraku's family put a curse on one of the men in my family, and that curse makes the son more perverted than the father! Once Naraku is dead, I will be free, and I can be the man I want to be! Please understand, InuYasha wants to be left alone, I want to be a gentlman, not a pervert. Just...when ever I get nasty...blame Naraku and be mad at him...not me..." he looked down.

"Oh...I had no idea..." Sango scooted closer and placed her hand on his back. When he did nothing she began to rub it. Soon her face went red and she punched his back hard. "I had no idea you would say all of that just to rub my ass!"

"No! I couldn't resist...but what I said about Naraku is true! Please, spare me..."

"You have three seconds..." and Miroku was gone. Sango smiled. "One day...maybe you will change..."

* * *

CRACK! And then silence. "ARGH! She still won't make a noise! What should we do?" Bill holored. 

"You can see it in her eyes, she's in pain. When we break her, there will be noise but for now, she needs to learn." Joe smirked. Bill nodded and there was another CRACK!

* * *

_'Damnit!'_ InuYasha thought. He already took care of the town, but instead of going home, he continued on his way. There was someone he had to ..._see_. He stopped jumping and sniffed the air. Nothing. There was no scent, at least not the scent he was looking for. With a growl, he started again. Building to building, street to building, he moved on. Nothing stopped him, not even the smell of the many foods for sale. Not only did he need to stay hidden, he also needed to hurry before Naraku or any one else would get suspicious of him. _'I can't wait unil I make Kagome pregnant! Then she'll give me a brat and then Naraku will die!'_ He smirked at that thought, having Kagome under him and so weak, screaming his name until there was no more to scream, and making her beg for more. The lord knew how badly he wanted this! But...she wasn't acting herself eralier. _'And there's only one person who could help me with that problem!'_ He stopped. He looked to his left, to his right, and infront of him. 

_"You leave my sister alone you dick!" Sota yelled, his arms out stretched, trying to look larger. InuYasha smirked. With one little swipe, Sota was done._

_"NO! YOU JERK!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha ignored it, grabbed her before she could reach Sota, and took off._

'_This is where I got her...the person I'm lookin' for must be close!'_ InuYasha started jumping again, getting closer and closer to the right person.

* * *

"That's it!" Bill threw down the whip and stormed to Kagome. He smacked her right eye hard, getting rid of anything that would help it to heal. She closed her left eye tight and looked away, trying her best to not make a sound. This cause Bill to growl. "MAKE A NOISE DAMNIT!" Still, Kagome refused to make a sound. Bill grabbed his hair. "Why won't she make a sound?" he asked quietly. 

"Here..." Joe, while smirking, gave something to Bill, "this will do the trick." Bill grabbed the little machine and smirked as well.

"Electricity...is our best friend..." Kagome started to breathe hard, she was getting scared.

"You're sick! This turns you on, doesn't it? Hurting and torturing people like this! You sick bastard!" That only made Bill throw his head back and laugh, such an evil and nasty laugh that made Kagome scared. She got chills when she heard Joe join in.

"Yes it does actually, that's why we work here." and with that, he reached out to her. The elictrical machine made contact with her bare stomach, and she immidiately screamed out in pain. (its like that tazer thing that cops use!...i think.) After 15 seconds, the machine was taken away.

"You're lucky Mut needs you. Now, one more time, do as he says, make him happy. We do have a stronger machine, if that's what you want to deal with. One more thing, you wouldn't happen to know Mut's plan, would you?" Joe took the machine and put it in her face.

"I...I might...if I do kn-know...I can't say...right n-now..." she breathed out.

"Good! Now let's take you to get cleaned up and then to see Mut!" Kagome was roughly picked up and taken to the bathrooms.

* * *

"I don't get it InuYasha, what importance does this person have with you?" Miroku asked, once again. 

"For the last time, that doesn't have to do with me! It has to do with Kagome, alright? Just shut up and bring her to me." he growled.

"Ok InuYasha, for the last time, Kagome is taking a bath! She's currently getting dressed and then she'll be with you! And now that I'm yelling at you, I have to go."

"Fine, be a goody-goody, see if I-" There was a click noise. "-...care." he finished. He sighed and sat down. Now there was noting he could do to keep himself occupied, all he could do was sit and wait for Kagome to show up. As long as she got to see the suprise he had for her, he was good. By the end of the night, she would...like him more. His nose caught her scent and he smirked. In the other room was Kagome, in some blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. He was hopping she'd still be in that dress, but this was good as well. But...something still wasn't right! For one thing, she never wore such covering clothes around him before! Why now? She seemed so different now too, like something was wrong! And, her eye got worse! There was no way Sango did that to her! So what really heppened? She was thrown in the room and he joined her. "Have a good day?" he asked, trying to be nice.

"Killed more people today?" she retorted, aggrivated with today's events.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Nothing! I'm sorry that I want to go home, be with Mom, and be with Sota, alright?" she turned away from him. She wasn't all sad and depressed that much anymore, but her anger was crystal clear to him.

"Miroku, I need the suprise." he sat infront of her and looked her in the eye.

"Suprise?" she questioned.

"Yes, I...feel bad about all this happening to you..." he looked away. There was an akward silence, then

"LEMME GO! YOU BASTARDS!" Kagome gasped. _'That sounds like...!'_ She looked through the window and saw her...her _mom_.

"MOM!" she yelled. Her mom stopped yelling and looked through the window as well.

"Kagome? I'm so sor-" One of the scientists put a hand on her mouth.

"HEY! Be nice to my mom!" Kagome went to the window, but was grabbed by InuYasha.

"Wait." he seemed so serious and, she was so desperate to see her mom, that she listened. "Put her in my room."

"Why?" one asked.

"Do you want me to kill you right now?" InuYasha made a fist, and the man gulped.

"Alright, take it easy." They went to the other side of the room and tossed her in. Kagome ran to the door, but found out the painful way the door wouldn't open. Her haed connected to it, casuing InuYasha to chuckle.

"It only opens for me Kagome." he pushed her out of the way and walked in. The door closed before Kagome could go through also.

"InuYasha!" she yelled.

"Give me a second! Damn!" he looked at her mom. "Listen, I know you may be pissed or what ever, but if you want to see Kagome you have to behave. Also, don't tell her what we talked about earlier. That, or I can kill you. Your decision." Her mom looked sadly at Kagome.

"...Deal." she looked down. InuYasha sighed and went to the door. Humans were so weak and so desperate to keep their kids safe. To him, the kid in danger would only bring him bliss. The brat could die and he'd get to mate again, and humans could do what ever they do again. So why did they waste their lives worring about replaceable brats? With a growl, he walked up to the door and it opened. Kagome ran past him and hugged her mom close, not wanting to let go ever again.

"Oh mom!" she cried in her moms arms. She jumped when she felt her moms tears on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry!" now her mom was crying too. She smiled, she feared her mom would still be a little mad at her.

"It's ok mom, I'm sorry too." they sat down, still hugging, and still crying. InuYasha shook his head.

"You two are pathetic."

"Well look at you! Getting me _just_ to make Kagome happy! And you call yourself a half-demon!" InuYasha blushed slightly and looked away, Kagome had a sly smile on her face.

"So...mom's here because _you_ wanted _me_ to be happy? AW! How _sweet!_" she jumped up and hugged him.

"Stop that! Let me go!" Oh...she let go alright.

**"SIT!"** Soon InuYasha was on the ground. Kagome's mom laughed.

"I always knew you were special Kagome, but wow. That was cool! I never thought that could work on demons!" Kagome smiled.

"Really?" InuYasha stood up.

"There's noth-"

"-Do it again!" her mom cut him off.

**"SIT!"** Doing as her mom asked, InuYasha fell to the floor again. Her mom fell back from laughing so hard, Kagome herself fell to the floor from laughter.

"ALRIGHT!" InuYasha suddenly yelled. "That's enough! Gosh!" Kagome and her mom looked at him, and busted out lauging once more. "(sigh) I give up!" he turned around and plopped down, ready to ignore the womens' precense. Instead of that, there was two scientists there, looking at him. "What?" he snapped.

"Naraku wants to see her mom, right away." the taller one said.

"Make this easier on all of us, hand her over." the other added.

"What? But she _just_ got here! Can't she stay a little longer?" Kagome asked.

"No. Hand her over." one said. InuYasha got up, grabbed the mom, and threw her out.

"Hey!" Kagome and her mom yelled at the same time.

"If you behave, you'll be able to see Kagome more often. Shut up, and deal with this." She was taken away.

"In a few minutes, she will have to come with us as well." one called. Kagome jumped. Now with her mom back, she had no reason to be strong, to pretend that the beatings didn't hurt. Truth be told, she was _still_ sore! InuYasha ignored that man and looked at Kagome. The fear in her left eye showed just as much as her whole being. Why was she scared though?

"What the hell is your problem? They won't kill your mom, idiot."

"InuYasha!" she whispered. The fear in her voice shocked him. What was going on with her? He walked to her and sat down with her. She jumped and hugged him, too scared to ever let go.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"InuYasha! They beat me when ever I don't do what you ask! That's why I've been different! Please don't let them take me! I'm begging you!" Her eyes glistened and shined in the light, making her look so cute and young, yet beautful and brave. Since she was telling him all this, wouldn't she get in trouble?

"So...if I don't let you stay...-"

"-I'll get beat again. Just...let me stay here for a while. Can't you stop them?" That was a good question. Why hadn't he ever stopped them from bossing him around? It's not like they could do anything about. It's like a parent and their kid. You can say they're grounded, but they could stay out of their room, and you'd have to get physical to stop then. But with him, he was stronger than those guys! He could _kill_ them! So why hadn't he? _'I still need their help with Kagome!'_ He looked down at the young beauty hugging him. _She_ needed _him_, he couldn't afford to take risks.

"Ok, you're stayin' here." he sounded so serious, making Kagome feel safe almost instantaneously. She looked up with hopeful eyes, and he was loking down at her. Slowly, he moved his face toward hers. Getting anxious, Kagome filled the space between them, and they shared their first true kiss. It was nothing speacial, just a little peck on the lips. When it was done, Kagome pulled away, blushing madly. She knew then that her body was attracted to him. They shared an akward silence. InuYasha wasn't sure of what to do. He actually got a kiss from her, and he didn't want to ruin her improved feelings for him. Kagome, on the other hand, was having one of the worst akward moments ever, and couldn't think.

"Alright little lady, time to go!" Bill chirped.

"Yep! So let's get moving!" Joe added. Kagome looked up, and saw two men at the other side of the huge window.

"No!" she yelled. Both the men gasped.

"What?" They entered the room, InuYasha got infront of Kagome. _'I need to make him mad. Hm...YEAH!'_

"You heard me! I'm tired of getting beat by you guys! I'm tired of having that whip hit my body, having my right eye get whipped, and getting shocked! I'm done!" she yelled. InuYasha was so pissed that Kagome got hurt like that, she could feel his rage. She swallowed and backed up, step by step. The look on Bill and Joe's faces went to compete horror.

"You'll pay for this! Lock the door!" InuYasha growled. There was a click.

"Wait! Open it! What are you doing up there! I hope Naraku kills you!" There was a chuckle, it was Miroku.

"No, that won't happen. I do believe he said to keep InuYasha happy. If you hurt Kagome, he gets mad, not happy. You're not doing what Naraku asks. You know the rules, disobey Naraku and you die. What do you think about that InuYasha?"

"Kagome," he growled,"if you don't like blood, close your eyes. No one hurts you and gets away with it." Kagome gasped, got into a little ball, and closed her left eye tight. When she heard yells and screams, she covered her ears. InuYasha bit into the other guy's neck, and thrashed his head side to side. He didn't stop that until the head literally 'snap' off. Bill yelled, and threw up. Kagome's eye, sadly, was open for all of this. Now she was terrified, seeing that guys head in InuYasha's mouth...by a little piece of his _neck_, his eyes white and opened wide, a little bit of drool comming out of his mouth, the blood all over InuYasha, and dripping down. His eyes changed, he seemed like a hunter, and he was glaring at Bill.

"Wait! I was told to do this!" he glanced at Kagome. "She said she liked it! Naraku said to give her what she wants!" Kagome forgot her fear of InuYasha.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID TOTURING PEOPLE TURNS YOU ON! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU WOULD HAVE RAPED ME!" she yelled. Bill's face went completely white as InuYasha snarled and bared his teeth. He ran strait at Bill, and tackled him. Kagome almost threw up at what she saw. InuYasha dug his nails into the left thigh, and dislocated it. Bill _screamed_ out in pain.

"You better start beggin'!" InuYasha growled, he sounded like he was enjoying this.

"Please! Stop!" Bill begged.

"You know what? This is turning _me_ on! Beg better, or I won't stop!" Bill's eyes only grew larger, he was really frozen from fear. InuYasha was giving him a taste of his own medicine, of true fear. "No begs? Fine by me!"

"NO!" Kagome screamed, but to late. The same time she screamed, Bill yelled. She watched with horror as his leg was ripped off, the blood going every where and him passing out. That didn't stop InuYasha. Using his claws and teeth, he literally tore the rest of Bill up. Blood splashed over the window and camera, and InuYasha's hair turned red from all the blood that got on it. When he was done, he stood up, smirking. He was proud of himslef, now Kagome knew she was safe from harm. He didn't hear Kagome's fear over all the noise though, he had no idea of her fear of him.

"There! Now they shou-" he stopped. Kagome looked like a mess, some of the blood was on her, and from all of her yelling, she was bleeding from her right eye. All that pressure got to her. "Kagom-"

"-Stay back!" she screamed. "Don't! Just...don't...!" she hugged herself, and started crying. InuYasha slowly walked up to her and hugged her. After what he did, she didn't want his comfort or his touch. She started thrashing about, scared of him.

"Kagome stop! I will _never_ hurt you, and no one else ever will!" InuYasha tried. After she got him with a right hook, she calmed down. He picked her up cradle style and jumped into the lake. The water, with the technology, stayed clear and cleaned their bodies completely. The AC did its job, the smell of blood and death was gone. The lights acted like the Sun and decomposed any remains from the bodies quickly. It looked beautiful and peaceful, like before, when Kagome was finally let go and she got out. When InuYasha got out, the wind kicked up and they dried quickly. Kagome sat down and hugged herself again.

"InuYasha...thank you." she said quietly. He got down to her level and looked her right in the eye. He growled, her right eye was still closed and had a little bit of crust from healing. _'So much for that water fixes everything.'_ He thought.

"No on will _ever_ touch you like that again. Don't waste your breath-"

"-Try being nice for once!" Kagome said, now looking him in the eye. His face softened, at least she was back to her old self.

"I didn't mean for you to witnes all of that. It's been a while sine I actually hunted, and that anger...I couldn't control myself. I will have better control next time, and there won't be any reason of my anger. Forgive me." Kaogme smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I't ok. I knew you'd need a _really_ good reason to attack them, so I told you the truth."

"If any one touches you, I have a reason to kill them. Just, not that bad, or infront of you." Kagome nodded, and yawned. "Tired?" InuYasha asked, trying to get on her good side again. She only nodded. There was a click noise.

"InuYasha. You're ok, Naraku trusted my words. And, Kagome can sleep with you tonight. I will argue that she spend more time with you, but until then, it's just tonight. Kagome, I got your mom to share the room with Sango, and they both are ok. Can I do anything else?" Miroku asked.

"Gosh, you sound awfully tired! I'm ok, thanks." Kagome responded.

"I could use more fresh air, that's all." InuYasha said. There was a beep and the air smelt great.

"Ok, goodnight you guys." There was that click noise again, and it was silent.

"So...where do we sleep?" Kagome asked. InuYasha jumped lightly, 'we'? Where did she get that from? Oh well, they should sleep together.

"Up there." Kagome followed his eyes, to a thick branch, half the size of the thick tree.

"Wow...cool." she looked at him and smiled. "This'll be great!" He rolled his eyes, picked her up, and jumped to the branch. He sat down with his back on the tree, Kagome sitting in his lap and her back leaned into his chest. In a matter of moments, she was dead asleep. InuYasha licked the bite mark, it tasted better, but barely. Yep, she liked him a little more, just like he hopped she would. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

there we have it! im done with this chpt! and that was the shortest chpt i have typed, forgive me. now, the next update will be later, i have another account kinda! **mooglegirl36** thats my Kingdom Hearts 2 account with my friends, and its MY turn to update it! so, itll take a while for me to update this, ok? IM SORRY! forgive me if i made you fall in love with this fic, and now you have to wait longer for the update! and this update was delayed, bc my cuz moved and lost internet, and i wanted to wait for her to get it back so she could give me ideas! so...ive wasted enough of your lives, im done! LOL! ONE MORE THING! when you read-type Inu fics, who is older? Miroku or InuYasha? and is Miroku and Sango the same age? (im tryin to figure out the rest of the ages!) XD and a early thanx to all who help me out! 

**lalexa:** i know you dont really have internet exactly, but i didnt want to wait any longer. i waited three days, and i felt bad about not updating, and i have to work on Namine's Suters! (yes, Bre finally updated!) LOL so, forgive me that i couldnt wait any longer, and i hope you liked this update! lov ya cuz! ♥

Tas36


	5. Kagome's Treatment

The Last One Standing

hey you guys! if you reviewed i already told you why i couldnt update, but for all you other people, we had a party and one of my bros friends spilt soda on our last keyboard. im using an old one right now! (it kinda sux) so, lets get this update started!

Chapter 5: Kagome's ''Treatmeant''

InuYasha was the first one to wake up. He glanced around and noticed it was about 8 am. Perfect timing, this was when he would usually wake up. He took a deep breath to see how well the machines were working. He smirked at what he smelt, Kagome. Even after sleeping with her, his nose was not use to her smell, thus he could smell her perfectly. She sure was becomming quite the, what's it called? Yes, quite the drug for him. He couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her, not even for a second. She took a deep breath and shifted in her sleep, her head now at an angle. InuYasha growled a little, her right eye was closed shut and it had even more crust now. And the way her left arm was holding her right one, he could tell that was in pain too. Everything else seemed fine, it was just her eye and arm. _'Today is a break day for me...hm. I couldn get Miroku to take a look at it.'_ It was decided. He would get him to look at Kagome's eye. "Hey...Kagome wake up." he said softly. He couldn't see if her left eye was open or not, so he tried again. "Kagome?"

"I'm...awake..." She sounded like she was a sleep.

"Well then get up so I can move!" he snapped. What better way to get her awake other than to get her mad?

"Jerk!" She sounded more awake now, but tired.

"Relax Kagome. I was trying to make sure you were awake. Gosh you're mean!" Kagome used her left arm and got off of his lap. He stood up, stretched, grabbed her, and jumped down from the tree. The moment they landed the lights came on like the sun and two trays appeared.

"Wow...that was cool!"

"Feh. It was alright I guess." _'Stayin' on her good side is too hard! Damnit!' _

"Well...I'm not hungry. You go ahead and eat." Kagome went to the lake and looked at her reflexion. Her eye was a mess and her arm was throbbing. You could tell by the way it was that she was in pain.

"No, Kagome, you eat too."

"I can't. I'm not hungry."

"Let me guess. You're one of those stupid girls who think you're too fat. Am I right?"

**"SIT!!!"** she yelled. InuYasha's face met the ground hard.

"What the hell was that for? I didn't call you fat!"

"I'm aware of that InuYasha! I just don't want to deal with you and your mouth right now!" She looked at her reflexion again. InuYasha sighed and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"...It's...there was a time in my life when I was sick and didn't eat for a while. It took me 5 months to get my appettite back. Mom asked me if I was one of those girls that thought I was too fat. Of course I said no, I know I'm not fat. But she told my friends and they 'helped' me get through it. You just reminded me of the friends I'll never see again. For all I know, you already killed them!"

"I don't kill the girls Kagome. Only if I have to."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"In China, there was this place that had women pick up guns and shoot at me. I didn't have a choice but to kill anyone who tried to kill me. Unless your friends pick up a gun and shoot at me, they won't be killed." Kagome looked away, but InuYasha made her look at him. "Your eye's gettin' worse."

"So. What can you do about it?"

"Gezze! Shut up and let me help you!" Kagome looked away again. "Miroku!" No response. "Why the hell is he never awake when I need him!? MIROKU!?" Still, no response. "Damnit! **MIROKU WAKE UP!**" InuYasha was getting pissed. To his delight, there was a click noise.

"This is a great way to start the day, by pissing you off my friend. How can I help you?" Miroku sounded happy.

"Use one of those goddamn cameras and look at Kagome's right eye and right arm. What can I do to fix 'em?" There was a short silence.

"InuYasha, that looks bad. I mean, _really_ bad. Give me ten minutes to see what any scientists can do, ok?"

"...Is it that serious?" Kagome asked.

"It could very well be. I'm not sure, but better safe than sorry. Is that all you wanted InuYasha?"

"Yeah! Hurry up before I get mad and kill somebody!"

"In that case, I'll take my sweet time!" There was a click noise.

"That guy knows how to piss me off, I swear." He looked at Kagome, who was still looking at the ground. InuYasha sighed and sat down, his arms and legs crossed. "Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"I dont know. Just...just leave me alone..." He looked at her, even though he couldn't see her face. What was wrong with her!? What did he do to make her act like this!? What did _anyone_ do to make her act like this!? He couldn't take it any more. _Very_ carefully, he picked up Kagome to not upset her right arm, put her in his lap, and hugged her. She wiggled in his grasp until she was facing him and hugged him back.

"Kagome...what is it?"

"...I can't...do this. I can't...live the rest of my life here...I can't..." She sounded so sad.

"Then why act like this? Why be so mean toward me and-" She pulled away, hurting her arm in the process, and looked him in the eye from where she was standing.

"Because I _like_ you ok!? I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything like that! But I _can't_ live the rest of my life like this InuYasha! I just can't!" He jumped to his feet and hugged her again.

"Keep quiet and listen to me." He sounded so serious that she shut up. "I knew you would say this, and I would never forgive myself if I ever made you live a life like this. Kagome, you and Miroku are the only people who are capable of helping me escape. Just...deal with this until I need you." She didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? She was part of his plan, and the only person other than Miroku who could help! Well...if she got to stay with the guy she liked with out hurting him, and if she could help him escape he'd probably stop killing people! _'It's worth a shot!'_

"...Ok InuYasha..." She didn't say more. If he spoke in such a quiet voice, it must have meant no one else was allowed to know about it. He pulled away from the hug.

"Good." He looked closely at her eye. "I shouldv'e done worse to those guys, your eye's a mess." Kagome sighed and looked away.

"I think you did enough to them InuYasha."

"Hey, I tried to warn you. I was fair." There was a click noise.

"You guys, I will be there for Kagome soon. Ok?"

"I better be goin' too!"

"Why would you come InuYasha?"

"To make sure there's no more of those scumbags touchin' Kagome! Problem with that Miroku!?"

"Well...I didn't mention you to Naraku. You could get me in serious trouble."

"Well...uh...did I mention I might be poisoned?"

"That's a lame excuse InuYasha."

"It's better than nothing! Just give me that test so I can be with her!"

"Alright. Alright! I'll get some more escorts then. Give me a few seconds, ok?"

"You better make it fast." There was another click noise.

"Thank you..." Kagome said quietly. InuYasha grunted and went to eat his breakfast. After a while, "...Where's the bathroom?"

"Ofrer dere. Mawke iwt fwast, I gowtta go swoon."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She muttered as she entered the bathroom. InuYasha swallowed his food with a gulp. There was something wrong with talking with your mouth full? He was never told this! He grabbed his food and angrily threw it, anywhere, he didn't care where! He should have been told of this! ...His sweat dropped...he was still hungry.

"DAMNIT!" At that moment Kagome came out of the bathroom.

"...I don't even wanna know..." He was about to say something when a few scientists came from the other side of the hallway.

"Took ya long enough!" he yelled at them. Two of them _carefully_ approached Kagome. One looked at her arm, the other looked at her eye.

"This looks pretty average. Nothing a cast and some cream can't cure. What about her eye?"

"Not much we can do about it healing, but we should be able to stop her from going blind."

"I should have done worse to those guys before I killed them." InuYasha spat.

"Relax, we can fix it. You three, escort him and follow us. Come, Kagome." Miroku ordered. She followed them, and InuYasha stood in the middle of his three 'escorts'. _'They better be able to fix her.'_

* * *

Now in the room, Kagome was put in a comforatble chair, in the middle of the room. She looked around and saw so many technical things. A huge computer, some empty tanks, some tanks with who-knows-what in them, and a room with many beds. There was a huge glass window allowing her to see that.

"What was wrong with her again?" someone asked.

"Her right arm we can fix easily, it's that blasted right eye. It appears she kept it closed for far too long and there is some crust there. The only way we can see what is wrong is to have her open it."

"But you said it was closed for too long."

"Which is the most difficult thing of all, we _need_ that eye open!"

"I guess we could numb her body and get it open that way?"

"With all the stuff we drugged her with, that is too risky and that would take too long. #12, you are retarded. Any other suggestions?"

"Put ice on it?"

"That is what mothers do! Come on #7! We are _scientists_, we can do much better!" InuYasha rolled his eyes. Knowing them they would argue and argue while Kagome suffered. He glanced around and noticed his escorts were done with his blood tests, and now they were also arguing, meaning he was free. He took his chance and went to Kagome.

"You ok?"

"Yea. I just...hope this doen's hurt too bad...ya know? I hate pain."

"But you put up with everything else. This should be a piece of cake for you!" She looked up at him and smiled.

"You think so?"

"Psh! Woman please! You can handle this." She laughed at his choice of words.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED!" one yelled.

"But sir-"

"-No buts! Give me the cream and give me the bandage! We _will_ save her vision!" InuYasha was gently pushed aside as five scientists surrounded Kagome.

"I think this is crazy enough to work!" #12 noticed.

"Indeed! With her vision saved all will be fine!" #7 added.

"Wait!" All movement stopped. "What about all that power she some how has? We all know this will hurt her, and we don't need to get hurt in the process of healing her!"

"That!...Is a very good point. (sigh) Thank you for noticing #10. Any more suggestions?" They all moved away from Kagome and another argument started. InuYasha went back to Kagome.

"Those people are insane! They have _numbers _instead of names!"

"You're telling me! (sigh) For all I know, we could be stuck here all day InuYasha."

"That's what it looks like. Stupid people and their arguing! They didn't even fix your arm yet!" All the bickering stooped and everyone looked at them. "What!?"

"That's right! Get me that special cream and the cast!" Two scientists ran out of the room.

"..." Was InuYasha

"..." Was Kagome as well.

"...And I thought I was stupid..." InuYasha stated seriously.

"...You are InuYasha..." Kagome couldn't keep the seriousness, she laughed.

"Hey!-" He was cut off by the men comming back with the cast and cream.

"Ah! Perfect! Kagome, hold out your arm the best you can." With a slight whimper Kagome's arm was out. The ice-cold cream was placed on her arm and the wrapping of the bandage began. There was more slight whimpers, but nothing else. When the cast was slipped on she sighed in relief.

"I don't see how this will help..." InuYasha muttered.

"It will help, don't worry." Kagome said.

"Now all we need is to fix that blasted eye of yours. What should we do!?"

"Ya know old man, I _could_ just hold her down! Gosh!" InuYasha crossed his arms and looked away. He was ready to go back to his room with Kagome already!

"That's a brilliant idea! If she could put up with the torture, she can put up with this! Where is that cream!?" The doors went flying open and the other guys came back.

"Here ya go sir!"

"Bout damn time, #'s 69 and 96! Alright InuYasha, just sit behind her and hold her still." InuYasha moved her so she was sitting on his lap, and he had his left arm securely around her left arm. Even though he knew it was pointless, his right arm was gently around hers.

"If they hurt you too much, let me know."

"I will, but I don't think it'll be that bad. Probably like getting a shot or somthin'." She seemed so sure of herself.

"Well, the first thing to do is get rid of the crust." He pulled out something like baby wipes and put on some gloves. "This part won't hurt." As he wiped away the crust, she jumped back a little and clenched her teeth. He put too much pressure on her eye, that was why it hurt. "Sorry, but the crust must be removed."

"You ok Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"I'll...be...fine..." she muttered. She did say she'd complain when ever it got too bad, so he kept to himself.

"Now this should hurt a little, the eye must be open." He put the gloves on tighter and touched her eye, causing her to jump back. "Kagome, try not to be so nervous, it will only make matters worse."

"...Sorry."

"That's alright. Let's try this again." He was able to touch her eye without her jumping. In a second her head jerked away, he tried to open her eye. "Kagome, we can't help you if you fight this."

"I...I can't help it. That really hurt!"

"And we tried to warn you of this. (sigh) Yelling at you will do nothing, let's just try again." Again he was able to touch it, but she managed to jerk away again. In a swift movement, he caught her by suprise and, after a sligt cry her right eye was open. It was pure red, her black pupil the only thing not red, but it was a little white, and she was fighting to keep it open enough.

"How bad is it?" InuYasha asked.

"...Bad. The cream will not work for this! Damnit!" He cursed some more under his breath and began to pace.

"I don't mean...to put so much stress on you...but I can't keep my eye open much...longer." She sounded like she was in so much pain!

"That's it!" #12 yelled. He grabbed something from a cabinet and handed it to the lead scientist. "This is strong enough to work! And it's just drops, not cream!"

"But remember, as strong as this is, we did not make any of the pain go away from appliying this. She does not need more pain and then healing, #12, she needs less pain and then healing. Get this away from me."

"I don't care how much it hurts her, just fix her eye already damnit!" InuYasha was seriously pissed. He was ready to go back to the room and get to know Kagome better, and hopefully get even closer to her. But no, they were here, with scientists who constantly bickered about every little thing!

"You don't understand, InuYasha, this will cause serious-"

"-Shut up and help her already!" The scientist sighed. He would regret this later, he could tell. He got the drops ready.

"Just three drops..." He dropped one. Kagome's eye squeezed shut and she cried out. It really hurt! Even with InuYasha holding her down, she thrashed about in his arms. She didn't want any more drops, she wanted to go to sleep! Why was she so tired?

"Easy Kagome." She heard InuYasha whisper.

"I'll try." she muttered back.

"I told you this wouldn't work! Now we have to get her eye open again, and two more drops!" He took a few steps back and grabbed his head. Why did he put up with this for so long? He needed a vacation, and soon. He was about to pry her eye open again when she opened it herself. He was a little taken back by her bravery, but happy that one little struggle was out of the way. He let another drop out and it landed right on her pupil. Again her eye squeezed shut and she jumped, a slight whimper was heard.

"Kagome?"

"I'm...fine...!" She was still muttering all of this.

"One more drop, we're almost done." He egged her on. Her response was her eye slowly opening again, awaiting its dreaded treatment. Another drop, and all was done.

"Please tell me that's the last...one." she muttered.

"It is, for now. If your eye doesn't heal this time, you might need more in the future. But for now, we'll just put an eye patch on it and let the drops do their work." An eye patch was gently put on her right eye and some one took notes of this.

"Let's see...after three days we should check it again." he announced.

"Great! That should do fine, #5. As for you two, go on back to your room and let her body rest. It will take some time for her body to accept the help of our drops, rest it the next best thing." InuYasha stood up and picked her up cradle style.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Kagome's eye was half open. They were escorted to his room and left alone.

* * *

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Naraku picked up another chair and threw it to the other side of his room.

"N-no sir! Her eye was already healing itself, and there was no side affects from the electric either! Her body is strange, sir."

"Damn! What the hell is Mut planning!?" He sat down and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Naraku..." Kikyou took a seat behind him and started to rub his back, "I will help you find out. Until then, need some company?"

"Leave us." Naraku ordered simply. The scientist left and made a fist. Naraku was lucky to be able to bang her when ever he wanted, she was so beautiful! (ew!)

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" InuYasha asked as they sat back down on that branch.

"I'm fine, just so tired..." Her left eye closed and he was sure she was asleep. With a sigh he licked the bite mark again. It tased sweeter, she was still liking him more and more. He smirked, not even a full day and she was liking him more. He watched the little beauty in his arms sleep, and thought about sleeping himself. He leaned back a little to get them both more comfy, wrapped his arms more around her, and also went to sleep...

* * *

boring chpt, i know. but every fic needs a boring chpt to get things together, right!? i hope the scientists were a little funny to make it better, and with #'s 69 and 96, i WASNT trying to be nasty! i though those numbers were the most twin like! (they are twins) but i still feel bad about this. so next chpt will be the continuation of this day! i think InuYasha might get in a fight... just to get things a little more exciting, and to make up for this boring chpt. so yea... reaview if you guys wanna!

Tas36


	6. Catching On

The Last One Standing

(sigh) i kinda dont feel like updating this anymore. but, like always, if i force myself to update once, ill get back in the mood to update:D so yea, lets get this started!

Chapter6: Catching On

InuYasha woke to a blurred vision. With his demon eyes, he should be able to see perfectly fine, so what was wrong? He squinted his eyes to try to see better, but his vision only got worse. _'What the...?'_ He nearly jumped when this big, black thing came into view. Upon focusing more, he found it to be none other than Kagome's hair.

"...Kacgomaayyy?" he asked tiredly. She turned around and smiled at him. What a nice suprise, she was wide awake and there seemed to be no side affects of taking that awful medicene. That's always good. "Why are lou awa**k**e...? Lou shooouullll..." For some reason unkown, he slurred. Kagome giggled at this.

"You sound like you're high or drunk off of something! And I've been awake for a while, I just thought it would be nice to have you sleep in for a change."

"Whah lou mean drun**k**!? IIIII'mmmm noh drun**k**!" He had the spanish accent for the r's and his eyes never stopped moving. Oh yea, something was wrong with him.

"InuYasha!"

"IIIII'mmmm noh drun**k**!" Kagome laughed. Sure he wasn't!

"For real, what do you think it was?" InuYasha swayed in his weird state and didn't answer her. She was about to ask again when there was a click noise.

"Kagome, InuYasha has a sensitive nose, remember? I think he got 'high' off your scent." Kagome blinked. Twice. Was that possible?

"InuYasha, is this true?"

"IIIII'mmmm _noh _drun**k**!" His eyes still moved and he still swayed.

"Kagome, get as far away from his as possible. Until his body gets more use to you, he will be like this."

"Ok." Kagome got up and went to the furthest most point of the huge branch. In ten seconds InuYasha angrily shook his head. Kagome smiled. As funny as that was, she was happy to have InuYasha back.

"What the hell happened to me!?" he demanded almost instantly.

"My theory is you got high off of Kagome's scent."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, in time you should get more use to it. For now, don't stay that close to her during the day. You spend about ten hours with her asleep at night, that's already alot of time. Just...take it easy."

"There's no way I was just _high_, that's what happens to weak and puny humas, not something like me!"

"You are_ half_ human InuYasha, I'm not suprised that happened to you." Kagome walked up and hugged him. "But, that was fun while it lasted."

"See how much fun you have when you're like that!" Kagome looked at him a little confused.

"What do you mean when _I'm_ like that?" Now there was a hint of anger. The last thing InuYasha wanted was a pissed-off Kagome to tell him to sit while way up here!

"...Um...just that if I said what you just said...nevermind. It's not like I said something bad anyway!"

"Sure! You know, _InuYasha_, we are pretty high up here, and if I was you, I wouldn't want to get me upset..." InuYasha gulped.

"So uh...how are you feeling? Any better?" Kagome put her left hand on her hip.

"That's the worst way to change the subject! But for the record, nothing hurts really. Unless how my right arm itches constantly is considered a bad thing, I'm fine."

"It itches?" He picked up Kagome cradle style and jumped down, placing her gently on the ground.

"Yea. Haven't you ever worn a cast before?"

"A what?"

"The thing that's on my arm!"

"Why's it called that?"

"I don't know! Have you worn one before or not!?"

"...Maybe." InuYasha smirked when Kagome made a fist.

**"SIT!!!"** Kagome turned around the moment his face hit the floor. It's not that she didn't want to admire her work, just that she was tired of him already. And they had half a day to go.

"What was that for!? I didn't do shit!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"ALRIGHT!!!" Kagome and InuYasha looked out the huge window to see Miroku there.

"Miroku?" Kaome questioned. He nodded, and entered the huge room.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I could very well be saving your life InuYasha, I would keep quiet if I were you." Miroku glanced around to make sure that they were alone. Perfect, they were. "Listen. Naraku is catching on to us. It's weird, he doesn't seem to trust me as much anymore. Now he only uses me to keep you under control. He wishes to speak to you, alone, InuYasha."

"What about Kagome?"

"I already have that covered. I said she would need to be some where safe, or else you would flip out on people. I suggested the room with her best friend, and her mother. She will be there while we deal with Naraku."

"Wait. _We_? I thought you said Naraku wanted to only speak with me."

"I did. But I told him I should be there, so they wouldn't have to hurt you to keep you tame. Remember, Naraku is making an army of his own, but he still needs you to get him more places. It will work out fine, and Kagome will be safe."

"...I don't like this, Miroku."

"You act as if I do. Just stay calm, and be yourself. If you do that, everything will go according to plan."

"And if I don't, some how?"

"I don't even want to think about that. Not while there is still a chance you could screw this up." Kagome giggled at that comment. She knew InuYasha would do just that.

"Not funny, Kagome. Besides, this is _me_ we're talkin' 'bout! I'll be fine!" InuYasha got in her face and looked at the eye patch. "And make sure your mom doesn't end up yellin' at me for that eye."

"Ooooh! What's wrong? Is the mighty InuYasha _afraid_ of little Kagome's mom!?" Kagome teased. InuYasha growled and took a step back.

"No! I just don't need to deal with her! It's bad enough Naraku is catching on to me! It's nothing more than that!" Now he looked at Miroku. "Let's get this over with." He got a determined face and nodded.

"Kagome, your escorts will be here soon. We'll see you later." They both took their leave. Kagome sat down and waited for her escorts. _'I don't know why I feel so nervous. Everything will turn out fine...I think...'_ Kagome hugged her knees with her left arm. She could not fight the feeling of nervousness, so she needed to just sit there and wait.

* * *

"Just remember that much, InuYasha. Can you do that much?" Miroku asked. 

"No duh. You told me this could indanger Kagome as well. Miroku, we _need_ her alive! Put more faith in me, I won't get her killed." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were also closed in an aggitated manner.

"Alright. Don't make me regret this decision." They made it to Naraku's door. With a sigh, Miroku knocked on the door. There was a slight mumor, and Miroku opened the door. Naraku was seated on a huge black chair, and had a woman tending to his every needs. One messaged his hands, another had his back, another had his feet, and so on. There was enev a woman holding a tray with his drinks on it. He had a pleased smirk on when he saw InuYasha there.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mut. (chuckle) Sit." InuYasha didn't hold back the growl, but sat when he felt Miroku glaring into his back. "We have much to talk about. For starters, why is that girl here? Did you have my permission to bring her here?" InuYasha glared at him.

"I wouldn't have to bring her here if you did your part and found her for me!" When Naraku squinted his eyes Miroku's heart started pounding.

"Watch your mouth when you're talking to me! Tell me the truth!" Miroku mentally gasped. Naraku had a good talent...at noticing if you're telling the truth or not. InuYasha stood right where he was, and looked him right in the eye.

"I did tell the truth!"

"You did no such thing! I know about the bite mark on her neck! You poorly hide what you need, Mut, so tell me the truth!"

"...Ok. It goes like this. Maybe Miroku told you already, how I smelt something that was alot like an ancestor of a demon.-"

"-Wait." Naraku looked at Miroku. "You were telling the truth?" Miroku nodded.

"Of course, sir. I have too much respect for you to lie to you, sir." Naraku nodded.

"Good. Continue, Mut." InuYasha held back his growl and continued.

"All demons know how much they can handle, and this 'person' that I smelt, the power was huge. I thought...in the long run...I might not be strong enough to kill it. So...I figured I should have a kid, one that would be able to handle that fight."

"But you always wanted a woman with you. Why?"

"...Is it so bad that a half demon needs to have some fun at times?" Naraku squinted his eyes.

"You watch what tone you speak at me with! Now get out of my sight! I've had enough of you." Miroku bowed while InuYasha just turned around and walked out. "Did you get all of that, #5?" Naraku asked.

"Yes sir!" #5 came out of the shadows he was hiding in. "And I'll tell you, the part of him _wanting_ a kid was true, but the reason _why_ he wanted it..."

"Was a lie. Yes, I noticed this much."

"Will you let him have a child, sir?" Naraku rubbed his chin and smirked.

"Yes. While Mut thinks I bought his story, I'll be using him."

"Sir?"

"Just make sure you make copies of your notes. I don't want them lost again. I have a plan, one that will make taking over Earth _much_ more easier." Naraku's evil laughter filled his room and most of the connecting hallways.

* * *

"InuYasha, you really smelt something like another demon?" Miroku asked. 

"No. I just forced myself to believe it, so I knew he'd buy it. But _I_ noticed that look in _his_ eyes. He's hiding something from us, and I don't like it."

"Yes, I'm sad to say I got such a vibe from his as well. I don't like this, InuYasha. We could have just put Kagome in danger."

"Yea. She's just a teen, too young to handle a child of myself."

"That's just your ego speaking. Any teenage girl could have problems with a pregnancy. I'm just saying, if Naraku finds out about our plan he _would_ have Kagome killed."

"Which is why I won't let him find out. By the time he finds out, it'll be because I killed him. See how much he likes that!"

"If you say so, InuYasha." The rest of the walk back to InuYasha's room was a silent one. Miroku knew better than to make InuYasha angry, and InuYasha was too busy thinking. He knew Naraku, sadly, he knew him well. Well enough to know that he was let off too easy. '_I saw that look in his eyes...he knows something. Something that me and Miroku have to work hard on making sure he doesn't find out.'_ InuYasha crossed his arms again and closed his eyes. Naraku was a weird person, espcially now, since he was hiding something. _'He's usually too cocky to hide shit from me. What a perfect time for him to get smarter and keep his big mouth shut!'_ They arrived at his room and he went in.

"When is Kagome comming back?" he asked.

"When she wants to." Miroku answered as he walked away.

"What!? She better be comming back soon, or I'll kill some one!" InuYasha yelled.

"I was only kidding, my friend. I'll get her here early enough so you can have some _fun_ with her." Miroku laughed.

"I don't want her _only_ for that! Besides, it's too soon..."

"Since when does a demon care?"

"Shut up. Leave me alone."

"Aw! And now he's sensitive too!" InuYasha growled.

"Will you just go away and leave me the hell alone!?"

"...Ok. Now you get to be all alone, the one thing you didn't want to be in the first place." Miroku walked away, chuckling. InuYasha plopped down and started thinking. After a reasonable amount of time, he made his **a**strait face. He really didn't want to be alone, that was why he wanted Kagome with him. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't a case of a demon getting all lovy-dovy or what ever. No, he just needed a distarction so he wouldn't think about Naraku's strange behavior too much and then get a headache. He sighed and jumped in the lake. It was about time he had a fresh, clean water bath, and he wanted to stop the chance of him getting a headache.

* * *

"Oh! My poor **baby**!" Kagome's mom ran up to her and hugged her again. She just came out of the bathroom, and gasped at what she saw. _'I guess she forgot about my condition while on the toilet.'_ Kagome thought as she was squeezed nearly to death. 

"Take it easy, or you'll kill her!" Sango warned. Kagome's mom blushed and let go of her.

"Ops. Sorry Kagome."

"It's ok Mom. I'm fine, really." The door was opened so hard that it slammed against the wall.

"You there, with the patch! Mut wants to see you, move it!"

"Already?" Kagome asked. "I thought I'd at least get to be with my mom and Sango for like, three hours!"

"Ha-ha! A-ha! **NO**! Get over here _now_!"

"Alright! Sheesh! You better watch the way you talk to me, or I'll get InuYasha on you!" The man gulped and put a friendly face on.

"So uh...are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"That's better. Yea, I'm ready. Let's go!" Kagome gave both Sango and her mom a hug and then walked out the door.

"I don't know what to feel for Kagome now." Sango admitted as she shifted how she was sitting.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her! Her eye has a patch and her right arm is broken! But, she does have InuYasha pretty much inslaved. She has a good and a bad life, so I dont know what I should feel for my friend any more. Weird, huh?" Kagome's mom made a thinking face.

"You're right! Oh! My poor **baby**! I wish she was here so I could hug her and make all the pain go away!" Sango sighed and shook her head.

"You already did that. Twice. And each time you did that, you caused her more pain."

"...I did?"

"Never mind. Just...take a nap or something."

"But I'm not tired!" Sango slapped a hand to her forehead. _'Kagome did try to warn me when her mom's under alot of stress she acts weird...this is what I get for not listening to her. Perfect!'_

* * *

InuYasha jumped out of his lake and began to shake like a dog. It didn't take long for him to get dry, and to be bored once again. "Damnit! What the hell am I supposd to do now!?" He plopped down where he was standing and growled loudly. Upon standing up, his clothes stuck to him. That is what happens when your clothes are wet, and they do get wet when you sit in a puddle you made yourself. "Perfect! You're lucky I can't kil you! You stupid puddle of water!" He grolwed once more and then walked to another spot. 

He sighed once he got there, and then plopped down once more. He looked all over, trying to see if there was anything he could do in order to stop being so bored. That's when his drama queen side came out. He forced himself to lay on his back and began to move his arms and legs in a dramtic manner, like a kid when their parents just said 'no' to buying them some candy. Then he opened his eyes, and saw the camera. With a growl, he rolled over on his stomach, his face touching the grass and his arms by his sides. He didn't care that the people watching him saw him do that, because now they would send him something that would make his day better. That's when he thought he heard something. He thought it was just himself, there was no way his fun would be here so soon. But then he heard a tapping noise, one that refused to go away. "GODDAMNIT!" he yelled as he jumped up. His eyes met Kagome's, she was in the next room.

"Hi InuYasha!" She sounded way too preky, making him want to gag. "Come on! Lemme in!" He smirked at her. He was bored, and now he had something to do.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." He turned around so she was looking at his back.

"No? Please InuYasha!" Kagome tried.

"Nope. I don't want you anywhere near me. You bother me too much."

"And you don't bother me?" Then there was silence, a weird silence. InuYasha looked at her, and she had a face on. One he didn't want to find out about the hard way.

"Oh fine!" He walked up to the door and it opened. When it was fully opened, Kagome ran and tackled him to the floor. "What the hell!?"

"OH I MISSED YOU!" She giggled and hugged him at the same time. Perfect. She was only there to mess with him. He remembered how her arm was broken, so he carefully pushed her off of him, but only a little.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kagome shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I just kinda feel like it. Do you like it?" She made this happy, expecting smile. _'She expects me to like her when she's annoying?'_

"Um...NO!" She frowned, and soon her eye got a all-too familiar look in it. He knew what was comming next.

"Do you want me to tell you to **S-**" He cut her off by kissing her. Their lips connected hard enough to shut her up, yet soft enough so she knew they were more than just friends. Or so she thought. She blushed madly and jumped off him, braking the kiss in the process. InuYasha smirked and stood up.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to kiss you again?" he teased. Kagome stomped her foot.

"I don't care! I could just tell you to...you-know-what before you'd reach me! Face it! My power over you is better than your 'power' over me! Ha!" She went to put her right hand on her hip, but forgot it was broken, making her look like a complete indiot infront of InuYasha. He fell back from laughing, after he realised she didn't hurt herself.

"All you humans are the same!"

"And what does that make you? Dumber? Demons aren't that smart!" He stood up again and looked at her, a little ticked off. She just sighed and shook her head. "Gosh InuYasha, I was kidding! Don't you know anything!?" He was about to reply, but her attention was drawn to her right arm. She began to scratch at the cast. To her dissaproval, her arm only itched worse than it had before.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked. He walked up to her and grabbed her left arm before she could start scratching again. "You could cause more damage by doing that, can't you?"

"No. I can't even get rid of this itch!" She wretched her arm free from his grasp and started to scrath again. "It doesn't even hurt anymore, it just itches! This sucks!" She growled in her own way and scratched some more.

"So it doesn't hurt anymore?"

"Not really. If it does still hurt, for some reason unknown to me, I can't feel it, so I'm not complaining. I'm only complaining about this damn itch!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Kagome looked at him and busted out laughing. InuYasha shook his head, she already forgot about the itch. Then, there was a click noise.

"InuYasha? Kagome? You there?" Miroku asked.

"Duh! Can't you see us with that video thingy?" InuYasha hollared.

"No, some one broke the camera." Miroku started to whisper now. "It was me. InuYasha, you do know why, correct?" InuYasha thought for a minute.

"YOU IDIDOT! I HAVE TO GO FIGHT TOMARROW!"

"Keep your voice down! I'm aware of this. I just had to brake it while I got the chance. Everything will be fine." Kagome cocked her head to the side. Why on Earth did Miroku brake the camera? Was InuYasha about to do something that he didn't want caught on tape? _'Maybe he's escaping! Oh awesome! I better keep quiet now, so I don't ruin anything.'_ Kagome thought. She missed most of the conversation and lost interest, but what mainly got her back into it was when she heard her name.

"Miroku! Kagome wasn't supposed to know that much! Damnit!"

"Know what?" she asked. Miroku was silent and InuYasha looked at her in disbelief. Kagome figured Miroku had the same face as him.

"You didn't hear us?" he asked.

"Nope. InuYasha, what was I not supposed to hear?"

"I just yelled at Miroku for no reason, and you want me to tell you something that you're not supposed to know?" he asked. Kagome nodded. The next thing she knew, InuYasha had his **a**strait face on. "Miroku, I'm going to bed."

"...Same here. Goodnight you two." There was another click noise.

"But InuYasha! What was I not supposed to hear?"

"Shut up." He grabbed her and jumped up to their branch. She 'hmphed' when they were seated like they were earlier that day. "What now wench?"

"You just did not...! **SIT!!!**" She pushed him, and he fell to the floor hard. "Either you sleep down there or keep your distance!" InuYasha growled in annoyance, he didn't do anything to her! Yet, he was on the ground. He jumped back up on the branch and saw her laying down near the furthest most point of it.

"For cryin' out loud! Come over here Kagome." She shook her head. "Don't make me come and get you..." He sighed and got up...

"**SIT!!!**" she yelled once more. InuYasha repeated his last few steps; falling, hitting the ground hard, growling, and jumping back up on the branch.

"Fine! I'll sleep here!" She didn't make a sound. He rolled his eyes and fell asleep easily. When Kagome knew he was asleep, she turned over and looked at him, her left eye one that was nothing more than sad. Why couldn't he tell? What was so important to him, that not even she could know?_ 'And why didn't Miroku have my back?'_ With a sigh, she tunred back over and eventually fell alseep...

* * *

ok im done! holy crap...IM SORRY! i know i didnt update this fic much, but it was really THAT long ago? since i last updated!? i had no idea! i was busy with one of my other fics, i feel so bad right now! and Alexa, before you yell at me, im workin on DBZ HIGH next, SO DONT YELL AT ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! lol. how did you guys like the begining of this chpt? ya know, with InuYasha getting high off Kagomes scent? i was thinking about that for the longest, im glad i finally got to use it! and if any of you guys have inu fics of your own, youre welcome to use it! just make sure you use a disclaimer that I OWN IT! lol jk :D i couldnt resist sorry. XD craziness is everywhere, what more can i say? so, i hope you guys enjoyed this chpt, and i hope youre not THAT mad at me. i mean, now that im looking at my profile thingy, i see its almost been two months since i last updated. i know that if i were one of you, id be pretty upset lol. so yell at me if ya wanna. oh! review if ya wanna too :D PEACE! 

Tas36


End file.
